Imperfect Conclusions
by Jewelbug22
Summary: Light isn't Kira though L thinks he is even though he thinks he's more interesting than a suspect. If you want to find out who Kira is and why Soichiro hates Light you'll have to read to find out. This is AU for very obvious reasons. Also read the Author notes just in case this makes no sense they might help I don't really know though.
1. A New Mistake

**A/N: Hello I have finished an average amount of four chapters for this since the sixteenth, by the way even though the story doesn't really follow the exact story line this isn't going to end at chapter seventeen despite episode seventeen being the ending episode for the story. Which sorry if this makes no since and the characters don't act right but that's the point really. If I'm being rude I am very sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter One: A New Mistake

Lights POV

I'm naturally smart so paying attention was useless to me, school and class was boring, girls fawning over me is a hassle, and boys wanting to be me I didn't mind. I'm not straight or asexual, I'm into men; gay or homosexual I don't really care what I'm called in society, the only person who cares entirely in my life would be Soichiro or Mr. Yagami.

No one knows this except Mr. Yagami, DR. Atkins and myself but I'm adopted, and no one knows this except them as well but I'm a full Shinigami or God of Death. I don't know how Soichiro found out but he did, I know my guardian Ryuk is always losing his Death Note but I know Soichiro, Sachiko, and Sayu haven't found it yet.

I was broken from my thoughts when I saw something black out of the corner of my eyes, I looked down and saw a black book on the water dewed ground. It intrigued me so I looked at the clock to see we had only one minute till the school ends, because of this I started shaking with excitement from the potential change of pace.

When the bell did ring I was out of class in fifteen seconds and outside in front of the black book in three minutes. I picked the black leather book up and saw that it was a Death Note, my smile fell and I decided to hold onto it 'till the Shinigami came to get it.

On my way home I kept wondering who could've dropped it: it could've been Jack, or Rem, maybe even Dell, but I can't tell just from the book itself. When I had gotten home and opened the door I immediately heard Mrs. Yagamis' voice, when I was going to explain why I was so early but I saw she was holding her hands out.

"Oh! The nationwide exam results" I said setting my bag down and handing her the results, when she looked it over she praised me as she usually did "I guess, I'll be in my room" I said and she asked if I needed anything but I told her 'no'. When I finished my homework which isn't even hard, Sayu had returned home and asked me for help on her homework.

I know she is smarter than she lets on but a perfect son has to help his siblings if he has any, today she brought home a new lesson they started last week but she was sick so she missed it. I walked her through it step by step and she ended up getting how to do it so the rest wasn't too hard for her, by that time it was dinner so he headed downstairs to eat.

When we sat down to eat Soichiro had returned and sat down to eat with us as well, the food was as delicious as usual and like usual I commented on it, after I ate I headed upstairs and took a shower before I started reading 'The Shadow Chaser' by John Matthews. I had finished up to chapter seven so I decided to read 'The Dawn of Darkness' by A.L. Boyd, after finishing two chapters so I was on chapter two I fell asleep due to it being eleven 'o' clock.

* * *

 **The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**

 **This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**

* * *

Soichiros POV

'I wonder if the _Demon_ failed any of its tests yet' I thought as I walked up the stairs to its room, when I arrived there I opened the door and saw him sleeping peacefully as if he causes no one any grief. I was tempted to slap him awake but decided against it when I saw its bag wide open and a black book poking out of it.

I walked over to the bag and pulled the book out hoping it's this things diary or something, what I found instead was a book that said something in English which I decided to search when I entered my office downstairs. When I searched what it said I found out it translated to DEATH NOTE so I opened it and found that the rules were in Japanese, I read them and figured they were correct since it mentioned that _demons_ race.

Just to make sure though I decided to go out and test it to make sure, I made the decision that the 24/7 gas station was going to be my scoping destination for the time being. Just my luck there happened to be a girl who was about to be raped by exhibitionists, when I wrote down his name which one of his friends idiotically mentioned, he stopped and as if he was in a trance he walked into the street where he was ran over by a maroon semi.

"This will be fun tonight" and if someone were bold enough to take this case on I'll just blame it on the _thing_ that shares my home like a parasite. I headed back home after I bought a box of chocolate pocky for Sayu, 'The Shadow Chaser' by John Matthews for Light, a box of strawberry pocky for Sachiko, and a can of coffee for myself.

When I got home and went into my office I started writing more and more names before a creature with deathly white skin which was a very wide contrast to its all dark clothes and raven black hair. "You are Soichiro Yagami correct?" the creature asked and I nodded keeping my ground thinking this could be the cursed Shinigami because this is what I figured Light would look like.

"My name is Ryuk, and that is my Death Note…" the creature I know now is named Ryuk say though I tuned the rest out not caring for his useless information. "You seemed to have written a lot, many people would've just been too scared or stupid to not use it" I heard the creature say but I knew that was not all so I kept quiet. "Though, other than the one man you haven't written any other death sentence for the others" the creature said and I finally deemed it worthy enough to answer.

"That's easy enough to answer" I said and it asked me to explain so I did "I already exhausted the list of the major criminals and it's only a matter of time before someone figures out there's something more to it" I said watching the demons smile widen. "And when someone does I want to put the blame on my parasitic 'son' so he'll be gone forever" I said and it looked like he was about to laugh from amusement.

After writing a few more names and getting annoyed with Ryuks loud chewing I went to check on the _monstrosity_ again to see it tossing and turning as well as whimpering, the sight and sound as well as thought of it in pain made me smile. I then checked on Sayu to see her sleeping like the angel she is before I went to bed hiding the Death Note inside my bed side table.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello I finished writing this on paper on March 26, 2016 at 9:49 P.M. Which the scene about Ryuk and Soichiro meeting wasn't apart f of my first draft and I had Soichiro buy apples for Light instead of the book in my first draft as well, I also know this is a bit messed up so sorry for that. I hope you like this story even though it probably won't make sense.**


	2. Zero Eyes

**A/N: Hello, I'm glad that _Creativty at its best_ likes my idea on Ryuk and Lights relationship. Which after I publish a chapter I'm going to add the next chapter on Doc Manager when that happens and wait till the work gets to 80 or 95 days till it's deleted before I publish it and so on. The reason for the chapter title is from the cover picture because that is what Lights various Shinigami eyes look like when he turns them on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters and I don't want to since I don't want to ruin Light, Ryuk. and L plus I dislike Misa _so_ much.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Zero Eyes

Lights POV

As usual I wasn't paying a lot of attention in class but my ears were open and I was glad for it because I was asked to recite a line aloud for the class, when I finished the line I was asked to read I heard praise from the teacher which was daily at school. "How do you always do this every day? It's _so_ boring" I heard my guardian Ryuk say as I packed up my bag and left not even bothering to answer him "are you listening to me?" I heard him say and at the moment I was mad at him.

"Stop talking to me Ryuk" I said in an aggravated tone "I'm not an invisible and sound proof Shinigami like you are _plus_ I'm still upset with you" I told him making him apologize for the millionth time since last night. "I can't sorry guys" I told a few of the guys who were going to ask me to a book signing as I passed by "You're not busy, you're just going to read books alone in your room" I heard Ryuk say.

"What can I say my life is boring, either way Soichiro ordered me to read the book he got me last night" I told him as I kept walking my normal route home. When I got home I went to my room and turned on the television as I read 'The Shadow Chaser' while Ryuk laid on my bed munching on an apple.

"Light?" I heard Ryuk ask and I put down my book exasperated with him right now "aren't you supposed to be with Soichiro right now?" I asked and Ryuk shook his head no. "Why are you trying to please Mr. Yagami so much? I mean reading a thriller novel, that can't be much fun for you" I heard him ask which made me sigh "on the contrary reading about a race to find the cure for AIDs and cancer in a jungle is interesting" I said. (1)

After I explained that I heard a knock on the door and Sayu asking if I could help her with her homework again "yeah come on in" I said as I put my book down on the desk. She opened the door and said that they're learning quadratic equations in math which didn't surprise me since yesterday she needed help with calculating heredity for science.

"Sorry for interrupting since I know dad wants you to read that stupid book for whatever reason, but I'm terrible at this" I heard her say as she walked around my room apologizing and explaining. "Not a problem" I said as Ryuk gave me a warning about my Death Note in my top drawer, I paused since I forgot to find a way to hide it for over fifteen years.

"You alright Light?" I heard Sayu ask and I nodded "what do you need help with?" I asked as she put her book down on the desk. "All of it" I heard her say and I sighed helping her through it like I did yesterday, I think she just doesn't pay attention in class or she just wants to hang out with me because like yesterday she got it easily.

Soichiro POV

I walked into the meeting room after writing a few names in the book my _parasite_ led me to yesterday, as I sat down Matsuda told me they started the meeting without me which I can plainly see. The large debate that was playing out was very amusing in my opinion and it was between two people, one says it's too early to tell while the other says murder is murder on constant repeat.

As a result of the constant and almost never ending debate on whether I can be investigated or not, the main arguer suggested bringing in L who made the bickering cease to zero in no time. "Who's L chief?" I heard Matsuda ask and I explained briefly and highly of the detective because he deserves the praise and because it was Matsudas first time at this conference.

This brought up many reasons which I think aren't false in the slightest about the detective before I saw a man in a black trench coat, black fedora, and black gloves not suited for this weather carrying a suit case. The man I know as Watari, the only one in known contact with L, spoke and opened a laptop with a white screen with a lone black gothic letter 'L' in the middle.

L said his greetings before speaking his mind and plan behind an electronic voice modulator which I hope my _real_ family won't suspect me of _if_ I'm home when he enacts this plan of his. "Why Japan in particular?" I asked as Matsuda and I shot from our chairs in surprise, the conversation that followed is what I hope won't influence my family in any way.

Lights POV

"Tell me why we're in this dump again?" I heard Ryuk ask as I searched for things I could use "for almost fifteen years I've neglected/forgotten to safely hide my Death Note somewhere, so I'm hoping to _recycle_ some things no one seems to need to do so" I answered as I started making preparations for the compartment. When I got home I put my Death Note into the drawer I made the adjustments to and spoke "well that was easy" I had said as I sat down in my chair "does that mean you hid it successfully?" I heard Ryuk ask and I nodded.

When I explained how it works (2) Ryuk spoke of past Death Note users and their inability to hide their notes which amused me for some reason "well it is _my_ Death Note Ryuk" I said grabbing out my book and reading it again.

* * *

 **If cause of death is written within 4O seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.**

 **After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 4O seconds.**

* * *

"Seems Soichiro is very popular right now" I said glumly as Ryuk floated over me "'The savior and legend Kira' sounds cool so why do you sound so depressed?" I heard Ryuk ask as he read the page I brought up. "Yes it sounds cool however…" I said trialing off as I clicked more sites, sites talking about Soichiro "however what?" Ryuk asked making me continue.

"I look up to detectives and a few years ago I looked up to Soichiro despite the terrible treatment" I answered as I read the headlines out loud as well as the public's views on Kira. "In school people are supposed to say killing people is wrong and I'm no different, however those who are afraid of being judged by their answers aren't afraid to express how they feel when they're anonymous" I explained looking at the screen in disgust.

I was surprised when I saw the TV news broadcast showing Lind L. Taylor for I know that he isn't L because L doesn't show his face and the name doesn't match, plus my eyes tell me he's lying and that he's an inmate. Mr. Taylor continued his speech and I just read my book not really caring for something I don't play a hand in "he's an idiot, I know this is one of L's tricks but he's playing the wrong" I said turning the page.

"Light? I know Soichiro is at work and most likely this case so why is the man dying of a heart attack right now?" I heard Ryuk ask and I looked up to see that he was correct, a few seconds later a gothic L appeared on the screen and a voice came on. The voice sounded shocked and pleased but I could tell it was mainly pleased by its experiment, when he was done informing everyone on half the experiment he seemed to have decided to bait Kira with killing him.

After his not so suicidal request he announced the rest of his well thought out plan most likely annoying the second Kira "he's pretty good" I heard Ryuk say and I smiled. L continued to speak and I could tell he was very intelligent from what Ryuk told me of Soichiro when he talked about the Death Note.

From the rest of his speech though I could tell he was naturally curious of the mysteries of the world but not so much as to follow the saying 'curiosity killed the cat' which is similar to me in a way. "You people are so much fun with your mind games" I heard Ryuk say as I sat down and opened my book again "if you think that then go and find Soichiro or the second Kira and stay with them" I suggested getting no answer from him.

* * *

A **/N: Hello I finished writing this on paper at 12:12 A.M. on March 27, 2016. Which when I wrote this I only mention the books that I have on my kindle, which I know nothing but the summary of 'The Shadow Chaser' because it just appeared in my carousel one day and I don't know how since I didn't download it.**

 **1)** **In my first draft I had Soichiro get Light 'The Last of the Mohicans' by James Fennimore Cooper so this is what I had before.**

 **"Why are you trying to please Mr. Yagami so much? I mean reading a Historical Fiction novel can't be that fun" I heard him as which made me sigh "on the contrary, reading about the history of a tribe is quite enlightening" I said**

 **2) The compartment works the same except without the fire since Light is not a pyromaniac plus there's no real need for the fire.**


	3. The Following

**A/N: Hello I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, I got bored with not publishing the last chapter for two days and published early that's probably going to happen again. To answer your review _Morlana_ every Shinigami has a Death Note and Light cannot be an exception, sorry if that seems rude. Which I might change the publishing dates to every Monday and Friday but only if you want me to.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Following

Soichiros POV

I was ecstatic about the number of people who are curious about me or want to be me, though I would still like to know who the second Kira is since that _parasite_ won't spill "how many victims?" I asked and someone else stood up informing us on the times in which the deaths occurred. I was hoping to put blame on the demon and the times in which L asked for is perfect evidence to rid us of him, I haven't seen Ryuk _the devil_ around either which makes my days at work rather joyous.

However I do disagree with L's reasons behind my 'ideology' and motives for killing criminals and hoping the _demon_ gets arrested so he can stop poisoning my _angel_ and _goddess_. "Anything else? Anyone?" I asked and called on Matsuda ignoring his question but answering appropriately before asking if there was anything else again.

I gave the attention back to L who gave orders and spoke his mind before signing off, I walked out after I grabbed my briefcase and stretched my arms out wide before letting out a yawn. "Looks like you could use one" I heard Matsuda say before handing me a can of coffee which I gladly accepted "thank it'll help" I said politely as I took the can.

"If you said we should commend Kira for the drop in crime rates then we would've had a problem" I said though I wouldn't really mind such praise even if it isn't my goal. "That wouldn't happen sir" I heard him answer hurriedly and I chuckled at his awkward behavior "I'm just kidding you" I said smiling at the young man.

Lights POV

"Think you're ready to try on your own now?" I asked her after she thanked me "pretty sure… hey I think dad's home" I heard her say when the sound of the front door opening reached my room. "He's home really early today!" she said as she ran out "I'll finish maybe after dinner" I heard her call back as footsteps were heard going down the stairs.

"You're quite a helpful Shinigami" Ryuk told me as I got up from my kneeling position and walked towards the bed he was laying on "have to be the perfect son after all" I said leaving my room. "Glad you're home, are you going to join us for dinner?" I asked politely to hopefully not make him mad "yea it's been a long day" I heard Soichiro say as he stood back up.

"How are your studies going? Did you finish the book I gave you yet?" I heard Soichiro ask and I nodded "they're going fine, the same as usual and I'm almost finished" I answered getting a longer version from Sayu. "Why do you make him read that book anyway? It's so stupid" I heard Sayu ask and Soichiro not answer "you okay father? You seem tired?" I asked noticing the flinch when I said father.

"The case I'm working on is really tough" he answered and I knew the case he was talking about since he only barely held the smile back to where it was almost invisible. "Light?" I heard Ryuk ask as I read at my desk because he's lying on my bed "yes Ryuk?" I asked not removing my eyes from the page I was reading.

"Why doesn't Soichiro just plant something at a crime scene instead of going through all the trouble?" I heard him ask and I closed my book "because it will leave prints and he'll most likely lose his job if he's caught" I answered hacking into Soichiro's files. "Seems his phase one is complete, they already suspect a student" I said reading the Kira case file summary "seems his plan might work" Ryuk said but I didn't mind, jail would be better after all.

"I'm guessing Soichiro has figured out you can write the cause of death before the time of death, what do you think Ryuk?" I asked as I sat back in my chair grabbing my book again after signing out as Ryuk shrugged.

Soichiros POV  
"Is this confirmed?" I asked already knowing it is because I want to see if L still thinks it's a student that's doing it "he's striking every hour on the hour" I said hearing many think a loud that L's wrong, will L though? I'll just wait and see. Seems L isn't doubting himself and it seems that he knows my plans or some of them at least.

Lights POV

"L probably think Kira's connected to the task force now, since you informed me that he's been killing every hour on the hour" I told Ryuk who immediately started asking questions. "Won't they start investigating their own people then?" I heard him ask among a lot of grocer questions "most likely but I don't think he's too worried about that, in fact I think he was hoping for that" I answered still reading my book.

* * *

 **This note shall become property of the human world, once it touches the ground (arrives in) the human world.**

 **The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, i.e. a god of death.**

* * *

The class work and lectures aren't hard and are very easy to listen to and do, however I don't like the feeling that I'm being watched/followed "Light hold on" Ryuk said as I continued reading as I walked. "No speak in public Ryuk and I already know I'm being followed" I said but stopped when I heard the ensemble that consists of a trench coat, boots, and hat which isn't right on a day with no rain.

As I continued walking and reading Ryuk had decided to voice his concerns "float or walk to my side then, you know where I live so you can't get lost" I answered in a calm voice as I turned the page, I got home and finally voiced my concerns as well but they weren't as bad as Ryuk's. "I'm not going to bother the man tailing me since I think Soichiro will object to it when he thinks they're getting too close to his angel and goddess" I said when I entered my room, Ryuk started rambling on about Shinigami lifespans when I sat down and started reading since I had only one paragraph left.

"I'm not using my Death Note if that's what you mean Ryuk" I said as I finished my book "finally finished" I said grabbing out a piece of paper and sharpening a pencil. "What're you doing?" I heard Ryuk ask as I started writing "a book report" I said simply as I threw an apple his way.

"Why're you writing a book report? That seems stupid" I heard Ryuk say and I frowned at it "that's what I'm supposed to do when I finish a book Soichiro gives me, is that hard to comprehend?" I asked prompting him to fume. "I can! You've done it for years, I just can't remember how many you've actually done" he said making me stifle a laugh "150/156 one book every month for fourteen years, (1) 150 is how many I've written successfully" I said and he laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello I finished writing this on paper at 1:37 P.M. on March 27, 2016.**

 **1) He started writing them when he was five, it's mentioned in the next chapter.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading even if it's probably horrible though you can stop if you want.**


	4. The Tactical Red King

**A/N: Hello as I think I said in the last chapter I am going to update on Fridays and Mondays and since today is Friday I am going to update. By the way anyone who has said they can't update a lot because of school I think you are very lucky, if I wanted to I could've finished maybe three stories or more by now while in school. I get no homework and if I do it's very rare. I don't like using curse words in writing or when I speak so read the word how you like. Well anyway on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Tactical Red King

Lights POV  
"How could someone as smart as you be able to write six unsuccessful summaries?" Ryuk asked after he stopped laughing enough to talk "I was five when this happened! And they're not summaries but five page essays" I defended making him stop laughing all together. "Are you serious?" he asked me making me roll my eyes as I bit into an apple "when am I not?" I asked and it took a while for him to actually answer.

"Guess not, but why do you have to write so many pages?" he asked me making me sigh "no idea but I'd rather do what he says than not doing so" I answered not really feeling like writing this tonight. So I just read 'The Dawn of Darkness' instead thinking that Soichiro will give me another book once I finish the essay.

"Light?" Ryuk asked as I read while I laid down "yes Ryuk? What is it?" I asked not really curious as to why he'd pass time by talking. "Do you think Soichiro will make a good Shinigami?" I heard him ask making me shoot up in surprise "why would you ask such a dubious and fatuous question?" I asked and he just shrugged saying 'never mind' so I went back to reading.

Soichiros POV

"Another six?" I asked into the phone as I looked at the drop in crime rate as I hid a smile from my face and tone "all heart attacks" I said not really listening because I was too happy about the decrease in criminal activity. "Bizarre behavior? Be more specific" I said glad it's working how I thought "chief?" I heard L say before he voiced his thoughts but these ones I disliked.

Though the part about the experiment is correct and I wasn't surprised when he figured that out "now experiments" "terrible" I heard two of my men say which I was glad for because the more people to hate Kira the more they'll wish for the demons death. Though like them I had voice my thoughts, except they were on the parasite instead of my Kira persona.

Lights POV

"Seems Soichiro's test that you mentioned yesterday was already downloaded to his computer" I said as I pulled up a picture of a pentagram which is ironic because it's the symbol of life (1) and he drew it before he died. "Seems whatever he's planning might work but what is it?" I thought aloud as I read the results "you told me what Soichiro had written and it seems that only a few things I already knew are true" I said and he seemed to get it.

"It seems I got a text" I said as my phone played 'If You're Going Through H-' by Rodney Atkins, when I opened the phone I wasn't surprised when it was a text from Soichiro detailing his plan I mentioned not too long ago. I opened my contacts and decided to call Mrs. Fugita from class not too long ago either, I knew she was asleep from the sound of her voice so I said good morning and apologized for waking her.

* * *

 **The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven nor H-.**

 **If the time of death is written within 4O seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 4O seconds after writing the name.**

* * *

At least he's still following me, if he wasn't then Soichiro would make me read another book and _not_ an interesting one, when I walked down the stairs I heard Mrs. Fujita call my name before Ryuk mentioned a date. Though it irks me to agree, though she isn't a bad person, I have to make it seem like it to make Soichiro's plan work which I under _no_ circumstances like participating in.

"How is this going to help him though?" I heard Ryuk ask making me sigh "you read the Death Note at Soichiro's work _and_ read his text so you should have all the details" I said pulling out my book to read till we get there. "Did you wait long?" I asked as I got there and watched her as she went around me to take my arm "no, I'm very excited! And I get to spend the day with you" she said as she put her chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah I guess that's a plus huh?" I said as I read my book "are you listening to me Light?" I heard her ask and I smiled as I looked at her "of course Yuri" I said going back to my book. "Didn't you tell everyone that you were _not_ going out until after the entrance exams?" I heard Mrs. Fujita say as Mr. Penber sat down in the seat behind us "well father suggested I needed to get out so I did" I said before I continued reading.

Rayes POV **Before he got on the bus**

'He's just a normal high school student minus his very high IQ and test scores' I thought as I wrote a few other things in my notes about his constant reading which isn't normal for a student his age who don't study, especially since the books are not school related. When I heard the bus pull up and saw them get on I came from my hiding spot and boarded the bus choosing the seat directly behind the two.

Their conversation was interesting since he didn't call his father 'dad' which is the informal tense but as 'father' which is the formal tense and meant for those who aren't really related to that person. The ride wasn't very long but Light didn't really seem to pay much attention or speak until asked something, which was odd but then I remembered Light's father had asked him to go out and it doesn't seem like this is of Lights own volition.

When the bus did stop I saw the man who escaped a failed bank robbery caulk and point his gun at the driver making orders and threatening him 'a bus jacking is different from a bank robbery, what is this?' I thought as the man threatened the passengers this time. As soon as the man had crushed the phone the suspect I know is clean showed a note to Mrs. Yuri Fujita, the girl sitting next to him, saying that he'll grab the gun when he's preoccupied.

As an agent I can't let a civilian, investigators son or not, do something so reckless, Light Yagami then made a very good point which is very typical for someone with his IQ. 'I have no choice since I know he isn't Kira' I thought grabbing out my badge and showing him "guess I trust you plus I don't want to push my luck" I heard him say.

Lights POV

'We're safe since Soichiro said he wants to get me framed not killed, even if he knows I can't be' I thought dropping a piece of Ryuk's Death Note and try to pick it up as planned. "Plans for a date? Idiotic kid" he told me as he threw the piece of paper almost hitting my eye before I caught it.

Keichiro started freaking out and I knew he finally saw Ryuk at that moment as he held up his gun to shoot at the buss's exit door "get down" I heard Mr. Penber say and everyone listened out of panic. To protect Mrs. Fujita I put my arm around her which felt odd, and not in a good way I might add, and pulled her down as well since she wouldn't move.

"Get away!" I heard him yell before multiple shots went off and Ryuk started playing with him which almost made me smile at his childish actions and commentary. He was too caught up in his fear when he stopped the bus driver from continuing that when he got off he couldn't see the silver car soon enough to get off all fours and get away before he became road kill.

The bus was so quiet when it happened I closed my book to see splattered blood of a ruined body of the escaped criminal everyone was so engrossed in '11:45 precisely you really are good Soichiro?' I thought as I looked at my watch. Soichiro must be pleased though doing this I only hope his plan works for helping him with this I might as well be Kira 'I am truly sorry for this and nothing that could happen to me will atone me for what I have done Raye Penber' I thought guiltily.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello I finished writing this on paper on March 27, 2016 at 4:08 P.M. if I am getting the order mixed up on dates I am very sorry.**

 **1) The highest point on a pentagram mean human or spirit while the other points represents one of the four elements. All together it means life or a being in tuned with the Earth.**

 **I hope you continue reading this story even if it gets terrible, if it does I am truly sorry for that.**


	5. Penber's Correction

**A/N: Hello, the reason I named this how I did is because it shows that Raye or Penber was correct about his assumptions about Light and Light's 'Father'. Which sorry about changing the name, this is actually the first name I thought of I just couldn't remember what it was. I also changed the picture because that's the one I wanted to use I just haven't been on my gmail in a while and I forgot I sent the picture for this from my phone to my email. Again sorry for suddenly changing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Penber's Correction

Soichiros POV

"I'm gonna take a break is that alright?" I asked the computer screen and for some odd reason he agreed so I went to the train station where I know Raye Penber will be. "There you are" I said to no one in particular when I saw my target walking towards me "Mr. Penber? Turn around you die" I said as I stood close behind the male.

"My name is Kira don't make any sudden moves or you'll be dead understand?" I asked "though I still have to prove it, see the man sweeping in the coffee shop?" I asked telling him that I'll kill him and my reasons for both. I threatened many of the patrons traversing the station, but I know they didn't matter as much as his loved ones so I threatened them to getting an immediate reaction.

"I know you have your computer on you so I would love it if you were to write down your FBI colleagues, and I mean all of them, down on a piece of paper that I'll provide" I said annoyed that he didn't have the proper files even if it didn't ruin anything. I gave him the folder and told him the rest, I had told him to take the Yamanote (1) route and that it didn't matter which one.

Raye's POV

'The voice of Kira sounds oddly like Light Yagami's but I know he isn't so who is this person?' I thought as Kira gave me the directions I know won't do me any good when I finish. I did as Kira instructed me when the train pulled up, when he asked a question I did answer honestly, I took the papers out as instructed and was confused when I saw them.

'Who is this? And what is he trying to do?' I asked myself but did as I was told still, I had opened my laptop and was again surprised and confused since Kira was correct to the last detail. 'What is Kira up to? He has the names and faces so what is his reason for involving me?' I asked myself as I closed my laptop.

Again I did as I was told and put everything where it was before I picked it up and placed the envelope on the rack, when I was able to get off the train I started feeling the signs of a heart attack. "Soichiro Yagami" I gasped trying to catch my breath "thanks to you I can get my parasitic adopted son to take all the blame" I heard him say to where I could barely hear but it stayed in my mind until I died. (2)

* * *

 **The human who touches the DEATH NOTE can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a god of death, even if the human is not the owner of the Note.**

 **The person in possession of the DEATH NOTE is possessed by a god of death, its original owner, until they die.**

* * *

Soichiros POV

I decided to confront L('s computer screen) directly about this instead of using Kira to do so especially when my activities were uncovered by the FBI. I knew sooner or later they would start suspecting/not trusting L for the task of catching Kira, however I will make sure the _demon_ is framed for this.

Light's POV

"What's the meeting for dad?" I heard Sayu ask as she leaned in closer on the table "I am currently in charge of the Kira investigation, I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be alarmed" I heard him say as I read my book. I heard Sayu's ecstatic remark and closed my book finally remembering that I'll get in trouble for reading at the table, Soichiro then explained the predicament the police force was facing and I could tell he was pleased by causing a panic.

As he continued explaining everyone got worried, except for myself since Kira doesn't want to kill himself, everyone had continued with their worried conversing before I cut in. "This will help your job a lot but I do hope you'll be careful" I said getting up "if anything gets out of hand I'll get rid of Kira myself" I said as I left the kitchen.

Third Person POV

'I'm going to show my face what about you Kira?' L thought watching the city from inside his abode, (3) while this happened though Light was still reading his John Matthews book. Thought the one L was interested with at the moment was about to walk right through his temporary door.

"Please come in" L said when Soichiro knocked on the door, he had hesitated a few seconds before he finally did unable to decide whether this was a terrible decision or not. Matsuda just wondered what was wrong with his chief since he did notice, despite asking unintelligible questions, that there was something different about him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I think this is my best story so far from the reviews, whether the reviews are negative or not, because I get one review for every chapter in four or less days. I finished writing this at 7:58 P.M. on March 27, 2016 by the way.**

 **1) I was surprised I was able to spell this correctly without looking it up.**

 **2) Do any of you want a story or a chapter or more where Penber finds out who Light really is and what he goes through, but doesn't mind because it just makes him admire Light or feel bad (for what has happened to Light) even more?**

 **3) There are tow meanings for abode, but what it means in this context is: A temporary stay. If I meant it as the other one which is 'the place where one abides' I would have put temporary before it which is what I intended but thought better of it.**

 **Again I hope you like this chapter and continue reading, I'm really glad so many people like this.**


	6. The Guilt Ridden Knight

**A/N: Hello, I'm thankful someone wants to know about Raye stuck in Limbo with Light's parents. I had to do my SAT today -Tuesday- I don't think I did terribly but I'm pretty sure I didn't do great either.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Guilt Ridden Knight

Soichiros POV

The sight I saw in the hotel room was not one I was expecting and from the expressions my _team_ was wearing they weren't either "greetings I am L" I heard the young man say, we all brought out our ID's and introduced ourselves. "Bam" I heard the man say as he pointed a finger gun at us saying that if he were Kira then we would be dead, which would be the case if I wasn't Kira.

"Instead why can't we value our lives" I heard him say as he turned around and walked off before Matsuda wondered about me needing a name and face to kill so I just answered how I thought fit about the meeting. "Come on small talk can occur later" L said and I followed to where he gestured "shut off any communication devices and leave them on the table to your left" he said and Aizawa didn't seem pleased but since it didn't matter I talked him down and he did as was told.

"I can't stand the sound of a ringtone in the middle of conversing" I heard L say to Matsuda's well deserved comment "…make yourselves comfortable" L said as we walked into the room informing us about the 'no notes' rule. "Call me Ryuzaki from now on" L or Ryuzaki said before Matsuda continued talking "because Kira is childish and we don't want to potentially harm the public" L answered and I just barely contained my rage for yelling at him my reasons of being Kira.

"Because I'm the same way, we're the same in that respect" L answered after we asked how he knows the preposterous information, about the childishness not the hates to lose. He then explained that Kira, or rather the second Kira at that moment, doesn't just kill criminals as they didn't hesitate to kill his alternate.

Ryuzaki then asked a question that would probably happen if I was no longer in any contact with the police of any kind, though holding the world hostage is an almost terrible idea. L then given me a scenario I would gladly take head on with the _vermin's_ help as it would probably get it out of my family's life forever even if the execution doesn't work.

Ryuzaki then continued on with his theory of Kira working alone but if he knew who Kira was or anything about _me_ then he would discontinue or disbelieve his current theory. "Doesn't being here mean you've already lost even though you hate to lose?" I asked making everyone quiet down "I may have lost the battle but I have yet to lose the war" I heard him answer but by everything he's just said he's already lost the war.

* * *

 **If a human uses the Note a god of death usually appears in front of him/her within 39 days after he/she uses the Note.**

 **Gods of death, the original owners of the DEATH NOTE, do not do, in principle, anything which will help or prevent the deaths in the Note.**

* * *

Light's POV

"You're finished studying?" I heard Ryuk ask as he floated above me as I read my book "yeah but I hope Soichiro isn't being stupid when he meets with L today" I answered and Ryuk nodded. When I walked downstairs reading my book in the process I heard Sayu complaining about bringing her father clothes "I can go, I haven't been out in a while after all" I offered closing my book as I walked into the room.

"I owe ya one" I heard Sayu say as she munched happily on the chip in her hand, I went back up to my room and put my book away since I wouldn't really need it. "How far are you able to go in?" I heard Ryuk ask floating not too far away from me "the reception desk" I said simply before I left the room and headed to the police station.

I kept trying Soichiro's phone on the way to the police station but it kept going straight to voicemail, either it was he didn't want to talk to me or L had him turn his phone off, it was most likely the second because he wouldn't be able to know if someone was onto him which was the job he had given me. 'Guessing L has the meeting location somewhere else which is useless since the original Kira is in their ranks, though it's not surprising if he still thinks Kira is a student' I thought after hearing that no one is here.

'How would she know anything?' I thought before I saw that her name was Naomi Misora which suggests she's Raye Penber's fiancé, I walked up to the desk "can I leave Soichiros' clothes here? I'm his son Light Yagami" I said almost wincing at saying I'm his son. "Of course! You haven't been here in a while Light" I heard him say and I nodded "yea sorry Kimura Misao" (1) I said getting a smile from him.

"I have to sign here right?" I asked and Mr. Misao asked if I would be helping with the case as well "I wish, I haven't been helping on cases much and I miss doing it" I answered with a sad smile. "No one's at headquarters as I had thought, I can pass your message along if you like?" I heard Mr. Maeda (2) say to Mrs. Misora as he got off the telephone.

"I have to tell him in person" she persisted "I can pass it along if you like? Mr. Yagami's phone is off right now but I can tell him when it's on again" I said before telling her why he must be busy. "Thank you very much" she said and we continued walking and talking before I remembered I didn't ask her name in conversation.

I explained my name and she explained the name of her alias when I noticed she was going to die on January 1st at 2:25 P.M. today before I started a conversation on Kira's powers, which is most likely what she wanted to speak about. I continued walking and explained a 'theory' that she had also thought of, as well as what Soichiro had been worried about.

We continued talking and every she said ended up being true which almost but not truly surprised me. The more she talked about him, her fiancé that is, I felt even more guilt for what I did to him. When I had asked she knew that Kira killed her fiancé and Keichiro I knew Soichiro was a terrible Shinigami for it was very sloppy work.

"I have thought the same thing and in my opinion it is very likely" I said not really caring if I spoke the truth right now, what she said next though made my heart constrict since I know I'm responsible for all of Kira's killings. I continued speaking as if it was the truth as to what she was speaking about now as I crossed the street, before she dies I intend to tell her everything in a note or verbally before we part.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again I hope you like this chapter, I finished writing this on paper on March 27, 2016 at 9:40 P.M.**

 **1) Kimura- Wood Village**

 **Misao- Story of Life**

 **2) Maeda- Front Field**

 **I always look up Japanese names for this so they're probably terrible translations so sorry if they are, which I'm sure you can tell but those aren't their real names. I made them up because Light does have the Shinigami eyes which means he can see their names and when he was talking to the secretary he couldn't have actually forgotten his name. I hope you continue reading this story, I am sorry if this is terrible.**


	7. An Emotional Limbo

**A/N: Hello I'm glad so many of you have read this story and reviewed as well, by the way L is smart but he can also be stubborn.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Seven: An Emotional Limbo

Light's POV

'Should I give Soichiro the girl's real name or fake even though she's going to die? I can't really tell him anyway since his phone is off and he gave me a piece of Ryuk's Death Note' I thought as I walked with her a few more streets. I blinked my eyes twice over her head where her name and date of death is shown and saw that she dies from a Death Note, more specifically a closed suicide. (1)

This information helps since at least if I'm asked to kill her by Soichiro I don't really need to write her name down and just say I did "are you okay?" I heard Mrs. Misora ask and I nodded. "Yeah but can you tell me the date and time of the bus jacking?" I asked and she started rattling it off blankly as I grabbed a piece or blank, normal, paper from my pocket.

I wrote the note so that it said that Soichiro is Kira, the time she was going to die today, and that I was sorry for not being able to stop it. Even though I know this won't help but I'm hoping this'll put her mind at ease since I also put down the rules that the Shinigami's and Kira have to follow.

Third Person POV

"I have decided that neither of you are Kira" L said though he paid close attention to Mr. Yagami who, at the moment, was thinking that L isn't as smart as the legends and everyone says he is. At that moment L's cellphone rang making Matsuda think he's a liar before hearing L say that Watari is on his way up.

Light's POV

"Guess you're right" I said after hearing Mrs. Misora say that she rather report it herself and more so after talking to me before we continued walking 'I know I should probably prevent this however I don't have a means to since it isn't my Death Note that's being used' I thought as I looked at my watch to see it was two seconds before 1:25, almost fifty minutes before she is set to die. "Light? When are we going home? This is _so_ boring" I heard Ryuk say and I almost laughed but held it in since I didn't want to be questioned by Mrs. Misora.

I stopped walking when I heard her say she should be heading back soon "can I accompany you back?" I asked and she nodded, as we were walking back I looked at my watch to see it was 1:50 P.M., thirty-five minutes before she's scheduled to leave and commit a closed suicide. After I had stopped walking ahe thanked me for helping her with her theory and even though I am to regret this I call out her real name.

* * *

 **A god of death has no obligation to completely explain how to use the note or rules which will apply to the human who owns it.**

 **A god of death can extend his life by putting human names on the note, but humans cannot.**

* * *

"I am sorry for this but please trust me" I said keeping a few feet between us to be safe "how do you know my name? I never once mentioned my real name" she told me and I grabbed out the note I was going to give her. "Here, this explains everything, about Kira anyway" I said and she took it hesitantly "what does this have to do with Kira?" she asked me with a perplexed and determined expression.

"Can you touch this for me?" I asked holding out the scrap of Ryuk's Death Note, when she touched it she gasped and stifled a scream she was about to let past her lips. "This is Ryuk, a Shinigami mentioned in that paper, he's also the first Kira's god of death and my guardian" I told her and she nodded "so you're not human?" she asked me and I smiled.

"No, but I haven't killed anyone, directly anyway" I said looking sadly at the ground "what do you mean?" she asked me and I looked up to see that her expression was both forlorn and regretful. "My real parents died when I was born because I was born and the reason your fiancé dies, why everyone Kira has killed so far has died, is because I live under the same roof as Kira" I answered as I looked at my watch to see she has ten minutes till her life ends.

"Can you write this man's name as well as have his physical profile in your mind when you do?" I asked as I handed her a picture of a heart conditioned man (2) who's to die of a heart attack at some point today. "Why?" she asked me already getting her pen out "those men, Penber's colleagues, died from Penber writing their names in Soichiro's Death Note, if you were to do the same before you die then" I said before I continued.

"You'll go to where he is right now" I said and she was surprised before she started doing as I had said on the _correct_ piece of paper before her eyes went dull and she left, I knew I was going to cry again but not just from losing another innocent person to Kira's twisted game. I was about to cry because she's the first person I told, other than Mr. Atkins at the hospital, about my real parents.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello I hope you like this chapter. I finished writing this on paper on March 22, 2016 at 11:19 P.M.**

 **1) By the way I made this up; I couldn't find an actual word or phrase for it but it means a suicide where the body isn't found.**

 **2) I didn't really think of this till I started writing chapter fifteen on paper and this on computer but this is actually foreshadowing.**

 **Again I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see ya Friday after school.**


	8. The Pentagram Eyed Investigation

**A/N: Hello. I dislike P.E., I hurt my inner left thigh and my left knee which already had a bruise on it, also I hurt my right knee. I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading if you don't like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Pentagram Eyed Investigation

Third Person POV

In L's temporary living room everyone except L and Watari were tired: Matsuda was sorting video tapes, Aizawa was playing them, and Soichiro was watching them, they were the only ones who do not have permanent bags. While Watari was scooping ice cream and serving them to the Task Force, L was eating while watching the tapes closely noticing the missing file when Penber had died.

"It's strange isn't it?" L asked everyone who were very confused as to what L was talking about until Aizawa praised L for the observation concerning the previously mentioned file. "It's not mentioned as one of his personal items" Soichiro said confirming L's next statement before L commented on Raye Penber's dying position continuing on to elaborate his theory of Kira being present fully.

"L? Ukita says he has a lead who'd like to talk to you" Watari informed L who said 'have them call line 5 after said number is given' which Watari obediently and immediately followed after given the order. "Matsuda turn your cell phone on right away" L ordered and Matsuda also did as instructed receiving a call instantaneously as L plucked it out of his hand.

"Please research Naomi Misora Watari?" l asked knowing the name from somewhere before telling everyone that she had been missing since her fiancé died, many had suggested she committed suicide but L had only narrowly dismissed those thoughts. "Focus on those who Raye Penber were tailing before his death" L instructed "he was tailing detective Kitemura and… Soichiro Yagami" L said before there was an uproar.

"So you'll risk your lives but not jobs?" L asked shocking a few into silence "10% though it's closer to 5%" L answered, this answer made Mr. Yagami hope that Light will do something suspicious when they are put up. "I agree to have my and Kitemura's households under surveillance despite my reasons for objection" Soichiro said sternly but on contrary to his exterior he was curious to see what the _parasite_ did behind locked doors.

Light's POV

"Later Light" I heard Mr. Akahoshi (1) say as I also said my departure as I tried to open the door, when I noticed it was locked I was confused but I still grabbed my keys. "Anyone here?" I asked feeling like I'm being watched with every step I take, when I was about to open my door I noticed something was off but just like with the door I opened it anyway.

"No one's here so what do you want to do?" I heard Ryuk ask as I opened my bag and pulled out my book that I'm 75% done with and started to read until Ryuk got annoying with all his questions. As I took a walk Ryuk was still bugging me so I checked my clothes for bugs before I told Ryuk my theory and reasons for it.

When I was finished buying a criminal surveillance book at the Omoikani (2) bookstore I asked Ryuk about his apples which made him worry because of the addiction he accumulated from years of eating the fruit every day. "If you want to eat apples you'll have to find _all_ the cameras in the house" I said and he agreed since he knows what I mean by that before he flew off on the 'camera search'.

* * *

 **A person can shorten his or her own life by using the note.**

 **The human who becomes the owner of the DEATH NOTE can, in exchange for half of his/her remaining life, get the eye balls of the god of death which will enable him/her to see a human's name and remaining life time when looking through them.**

* * *

I opened a book I had found and sprayed just for today even if it'll look like I was reading porn I'd actually be reading a book on the river crossing expedition in the age of the pioneers with the extra ability my eyes give me as I listen to 'Starstruck' by Lady Gaga. "There's one in here! In the air conditioner!" I heard Ryuk say resisting the urge to check right now so instead I sat up and stated the obvious about the sprayed book.

I got up and put the thin magazine like book in volume 3 History case I had which I hated destroying "Light dinner time!" I heard Sayu say and I went downstairs to eat. From what Sayu is reading off the TV I'm guessing it's a ploy but it's still the wrong end, I blinked twice and used my Pentagram vision to look around and I saw another camera. Since I know L is watching I smile brightly before I continue eating.

"I'm sure it's just a ploy to shock Kira and get him to react, however I think he's playing the wrong game" I said confusing Mrs. Yagami and Sayu most likely angering Soichiro in the process "I'm going to work in my room" I said and tuned out the 'you're going to get fat' comment. I left the kitchen and went to my room before opening the potato chip bag and my half-finished essay on 'The Shadow Chaser' and started working on it.

"I hope father appreciates this essay I don't want to rewrite it again" I said as Ryuk listed the number of surveillance cameras in the room which seems like overkill to me. "Guess that'll have to do for that" I said in answer to Ryuk and for the page that I finished 'I just have a page and a half left to go' I thought as I continued writing.

As I wrote the essay I ate the chips I brought up and put on 'Enemy' by Simon Curtis, when I had finished I clipped it to my desk and pulled out my book since I have a page left in it. When I had finished the book I had already finished the bag of chips so I threw them away and went to take a shower before going to bed.

L's POV

I wonder what Light could be hiding? Though since teenagers do odd things anyway I let it go 'til Mr. Yagami voiced his concerns "teens do odd things, I was the same" I said in answer to Mr. Yagami's comment before I watched Light leave. "Have you talked to anyone about the case?" I asked and he got very defensive concerning it before stating his reason which I half sympathized with.

"Why is Light acting so abnormally? This isn't like him" I heard Soichiro say though I could tell he wasn't reading the book Mr. Yagami thinks he is, though I do wonder what that odd and faint red glow on the papers surface is. "I do wonder what reason Light has to listen to this song with all the AMVs that are associated with this song" I said not getting a reaction from Mr. Yagami.

I watched as light say up and said something most likely to do with the actual book before putting it in the case it was meant to be in, despite its appearance. Sayu fantasizing over a romance actor is typical for a teenage girl her age, while Mrs. Yagami reprimands her for it.

When I had gotten confirmation that both households were watching the same channel I asked Watari to get the television companies to play the broadcast I had made. When Sayu was reading the broadcast we both looked to Light to see that he blinked his eyes twice before looking in our, I saw what looks to be a red pentagram in both his eyes which would explain the red I saw earlier but not the cause or advantage.

When I saw Light smile before returning to his meal I looked at Mr. Yagami to see his barely contained rage 'what are the both of you hiding?' I asked myself as Light spoke prompting me to ask Mr. Yagami something. "What do you think Light means Mr. Yagami?" I had asked and saw him shrug his shoulders before saying 'I don't know' but I could tell he got the meaning of the words.

I kept watching as Light grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard before going back upstairs and speaking to himself before playing a song by Simon Curtis called 'Enemy' and something that he said prompted me to ask Mr. Yagami something again since this seems to be becoming more than just an investigation. When I asked about it he brushed it off as if it was useless gobbledygook, (3) when I had continued watching Light he was reading a book after clipping his essay to the desk.

"So he only reads books, studies, and writes essays in his room?" I asked saw Soichiro nod before he verbally answered my question about the essays "I suppose, since he normally finishes his homework before he gets home I give him books to read and when he fishes them he's to write a paragraph. He told me and I was confused as to his reasoning. "L? Two criminals have just died of heart attacks after being announced on the news" I heard Watari inform and I nodded "so Mrs. Yagami and Sayu have been watching TV while Light has been reading and writing since 7:30 P.M. and is presently taking a shower a t 11" I said summarizing what has occurred when the criminals were killed.

Light's POV

"I'm up" I said answering Mrs. Yagami who was calling for me "bring down your garbage please" I heard her tell me and I got up to grab the bin. "I know, sorry I slept in so long" I said as I put the garbage in the bag "you didn't and thank you" I heard her say and I smiled.

"You are as polite as always Light" I heard Ryuk say as I grabbed 'The Sea Wolf' by Jack London from my bookshelf and read on the balcony as the garbage truck left. "Yes as always" I murmured as I read to answer Ryuk in a double meaning sentence.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on paper at 1:56 P.M. on March 28, 2016.**

 **1) Aka- means red, Hoshi- means star so together it means red star.**

 **2) He is the god of wisdom and intelligence, I was debating on whether to name the bookstore after him or Kuebiko the god of knowledge and agriculture but chose to name it Omoikani because agriculture doesn't have much to do with a bookstore.**

 **3) Another word for nonsense.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and if you have any question about the story please review or message me so I can answer them for you. See you next Monday.**


	9. The Red Knight and Rook Meet

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and sorry this chapter title is so long.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Red Knight and Rook Meet

Light's POV

I kept reading as I asked Ryuk, who was suffering from major withdrawals at the moment, if anyone was following us when he had said 'no' and I sensed he was correct I went to the Fruit Heaven fruit stand and bought a bag of apples for Ryuk _and_ myself. I sat on the bench holding out the apple for Ryuk to take as I also ate an apple "just take the apple Ryuk no one's around and it's easy enough to cover up a floating apple" I said taking a bite of my own again.

"Then how come I can't eat apples in the house?" I heard Ryuk ask making me sigh "L is secretive and solitary, he doesn't trust people unless he needs them and even then it's hard" I said not really finished as I took a bite and continued. "So trying to explain something when no visible being is in the room will cause the Yagami family to worry" I said and Ryuk nodded, when he took the apple and ate it I brought out my book and started reading as I ate as well.

When I got home I started watching TV for a while as I read before going out to buy more apples, though this time caramel and chocolate apples for Mrs. Yagami and Sayu. The chocolate ones for Sayu and the caramel for Mrs. Yagami as those are their favorite out of the candy covered apples.

L's POV

"Shouldn't the minor criminals heart attacks be enough to clear my family?" I heard Soichiro ask and I do agree however this family intrigues me plus I know Kira resides in one of the houses. (1) "Yes you're correct however I would like to continue until we meet next because your son intrigues me" I said not missing the subtle flinch Mr. Yagami tried to hide when I said 'son' which increases my intrigue.

"Seems Light has returned" I said watching the screens as I noticed how intensely Soichiro was watching as well, I continued watching as Light locked his door and surprisingly turned on the TV briefly as he read a book before turning it off and leaving. At our next meeting it was amusing to watch Soichiro's and the others expressions turn dim and dreary, especially Soichiro's, when I said that I would remove all the surveillance equipment before saying I still suspect someone in their household.

"So you do believe Kira is in one of the households?" I heard Soichiro say and I felt that his attitude was a bit pushy "yes however I did say that it was a 5% possibility" I answered. I stirred my sugared tea as I thought about Light's words when he had opposed my broadcast covering the fifteen hundred investigators as well as how Kira could kill while the houses were under surveillance.

The only thing I can think of is that one of the investigators is Kira however none of them saw the criminals that were killed that day. Though I wonder if we're watching the right tape since we're mainly focused on one family member at the moment and they seem to know we're watching.

'There's also a scenario that I can get Kira to admit how he kills himself but is it possible to do so?' I wondered.

Light's POV

"All the cameras have been removed" I heard Ryuk say and I pressed a button on my phone that made it ring, I picked it up as I walked down the stairs "and the others?" I asked knowing Ryuk knows what I mean. I turned my phone to vibrate and closed as I walked into the kitchen, I picked up two apples and walked up stairs wondering why L decided now to end this stupid game of his.

I threw the apple over my shoulder and Ryuk catch it before I bit into my own as I opened 'The Sea Wolf' again to read as Ryuk munched greedily and happily on the apple. "You don't want to be late" I heard Mrs. Yagami say and Sayu say 'good luck' before I complained directly to their fussing over a stupid test, though the remark about the test I did not make.

When I got on the train I read my book glad I haven't gotten a new one from Soichiro yet, though that's probably going to happen soon. "Come on the test starts in ten minutes!" I heard Mr. Aihara (2) yell and I spoke pompously but correctly "actually I'm too early" I said giving him a bright smile.

'So you're L' I thought as I glanced back at the man with the number 162 who seemed to be sitting in a perfect position because the position he's in increases overall deductive ability. I flashed him a smile seeing that he was shocked at my fully red eyes which many would call me a monster for if they ever got the chance to see them which made me like the man even more.

* * *

 **A god of death cannot be killed even if stabbed in his heart with a knife or shot in the head with a gun. However there are ways to kill a god of death, which are not generally known to the gods of death.**

 **The conditions for death will not be realized unless it is physically impossible for that human or it is reasonably assumed to be carries out by that human.**

* * *

As I thought I had passed the test with minimal effort though I did lose to L and got the second highest score, even if they were both perfect scores, which didn't surprise me. "I'm filled with joy Light aren't you Light?" I heard Ryuk say and I smiled since Ryuk doesn't admit that often. When I was sitting down I heard my name along with L's alias being called up to the stage as freshmen representatives.

When I stood up there I gave the cliché but original speech when I had finished I heard clapping but not before I heard Mrs. Nanase would choose L which I don't disagree with since I would as well. As L recited the same speech I did I almost growled at the two boys who either thought L was stupid or were trying to poke fun at him.

As L talked to me about things I had already knew, minus the part about my sense of justice being from Soichiro, I wondered what he was doing here. I didn't feel like answering him since he hasn't his real name yet so I just stayed quiet only listening to his deep voice as he spoke.

Though I did show an interest when he started talking about the Kira case since I might get to know why he came here when there's no need for him to do so. I nodded and he got what I meant so he continued telling me his name "thanks for saying your name it's boring talking to people who only have aliases" I said and observed that he was partially shocked but still calculating regardless.

"I've admired your work for eleven years now so it's an honor to meet you" I said receiving his gratitude and saying that he'd like me to help with the Kira case "he's impressive" I heard Ryuk say and I silently agreed. I do wonder what Soichiro thinks of him since he met him before I did, which I am very jealous of, if he were to think L was odd which many already think that.

Though any time I tried to picture L I pictured him like this, which is why I wasn't as surprised as some might think I would be, as soon as the ceremony ended I left not saying 'hi' to Mrs. Matsuoka who was with Mrs. Nanase. When I was walking I pulled out my book and started reading as I silently agreed with Ryuk about the ceremony being interesting.

"Later Light it was a pleasure" I heard L say as he walked away after I said 'it was more my pleasure than yours Mr. Ryuga' I said as I continued walking and reading next to L. "Take care Mr. Ryuga" I said as I stopped in front of L's car which Mr. Whammy opened, I looked at my watch remembering the note my parents left me when I was dropped off.

I continued reading my book until I reached my domicile and headed to my room to read 'The Dawn of Darkness' instead of 'The Sea Wolf' since there's no cameras anymore. "So what do you think of L Lawliet?" I heard Ryuk ask and I smiled "I want to be more than a detective an suspect, more than friend, best friend, and brother" I answered lying down as I read.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on paper on March 28, 2016 at 3:59 P.M. Again a hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **1) I think L could sense where a Death Note is from this sentence.**

 **2) Means Indigo Fields**

 **Well anyway hope you like it and will continue reading see you Friday.**


	10. Foreshadowing Problems

**A/N: Hello, I just realized I am being mean to Light by diagnosing him with sleep apnea and another thing I don't want to ruin for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Foreshadowing Problems

Light's POV

'Playing Tennis with L will be a lot of fun, I just hope I won't step wrong' I thought as I searched through my bag "never thought you'd ask me to play Tennis Mr. Ryuga" I said as we walked to the court. When he asked if it was a problem a shook my head as we almost reached out court, when he mentioned he was a British Junior Tennis Champion I asked if he was British since he didn't have a Japanese accent and he said yes.

"I hope I don't step wrong" I told him as we finally reached the courts "why is that?" he asked me and I smiled regretfully. "A few years ago I was told not to play Tennis by my doctor anymore, but when you asked me to play with you I called him and he said to be careful" I said and his eyes seemed to sparkle with curiosity at the information.

"Six matches is fine Mr. Ryuga" I said and he started, the ball whizzed passed me at the first strike almost hitting Ryuk which amused me. "I'm glad I don't mind losing" I muttered though I know L heard "those who strike first win" I heard L say and I may not mind losing but I don't back away from a challenge either.

'We seem to have drawn in a crowd' I observed moving swift fully and carefully during the match wondering what L is thinking though he might be mulling over what I said earlier. "I have reasons for that!" I yelled at Mr. Abe (1) who said he looked me up "Mr. Ryuga?" I asked getting his attention.

He nodded at me so continued "there are many things I'm terrible at you just haven't found them yet?" I said getting ready to serve and I did thinking L must be participating in an internal one-sided battle about how to gain 'Kira's' trust. Though that was before I made the finishing blow and almost stepped wrong in the process which Soichiro will not entirely like before my legs gave out and I ended up sitting on the ground.

When I got back up we went to change and left the school before L said that he 'expected to lose' which I don't like "I hate winning so you're lucky" I said in retort. "Want to stop somewhere? I almost stepped wrong and I'm parched from the match" I said and he agreed before saying he suspects me of being Kira.

I sighed as I took my book out "why are the smart ones so moronic?" I asked also hinting to my sexuality which I'm pretty sure he didn't catch onto. I stopped though as I felt my ankle throb "sorry Mr. Ryuga just my ankle; so why do you suspect me of being Kira?" I asked and he said it was only a one percent possibility.

'So as long as I act how I am supposed to I'll be suspected of being Kira? Oh well won't matter to me either way' I thought as I brought L to my favorite café close to the campus. "Plus It's out of the way so the patrons won't make fun of your tactical sitting position" I said after telling L the reasons why this is my favorite places.

"What do you mean?" I heard L say and I laughed lightly at the question "because how you sit increases your deduction prowess by 40%" I said and he looked shocked before he nodded. "Can we test your deductive reasoning skills?" L asked and I put my book down to see that L had put down Kira notes in front of me.

"Well I believe entirely on the existence of the gods of death because of the folklore and evidence about them, plus apples are always present" I said before I continued "though that's just my personal opinion since it's common knowledge that an apple symbolizes a forbidden fruit" I said reading again. "Though there was a fourth letter and if you add that to it, it doesn't make much sense" he told me and I smiled since that seems like a double meaning.

"This seems like an ignorant test Mr. Ryuga since it seems like there'd be a double meaning to this letter" I said prompting L to ask what I meant. "A Shinigami's title includes death while a murderer is said to have blood on their hands or red hands, but it might also mean this is a part of your test since I don't think Kira would choose something as boring as heart attacks if he knew about Shinigami" I explained thinking I talked for too long.

"Very well so how would you go against facing Kira?" I heard L ask and I smiled shrugging my shoulders as I sipped my coffee. "I don't know but I would be suspicious of _everyone_ " I said emphasizing 'everyone' since he doesn't seem to suspect the police force.

"Your deduction is very good though the Kira scenario is terrible" I heard him say as I read again taking a sip of my coffee "eh, I'm better at investigating in and of itself" I said shrugging my shoulders. "No matter the suspect your probability to gain is high" I said noticing I was almost out of coffee, I raised my hand as Aiya Toshiki walked by "yes Tsuki Hon?" she asked and I smiled at the nickname.

"Could I have more of this delicious coffee?" I asked and she smiled nodding before she left to go get it "what's with the name?" I heard L ask and I smiled at him. "The other reason I come here is because I love their apple menu" I said smiling a bright smile before I continued "Tsuki because I come here every moon and Hon because for every moon that passes I bring a different book" I answered and he nodded.

As soon as my coffee arrived we both got a call that didn't surprise me in the least "man why does he have to work so hard?" I muttered surprising L.

* * *

 **The specific scope of the condition for death is not known to the gods of death, either. So, you must examine and find out.**

 **One page taken from the DEATH NOTE, or even a fragment of the page, contains the full effects of the note.**

* * *

"Take care of him okay?" I heard Mrs. Yagami ask before she left the room harboring glum expression "it was stupid of you to worry mother and Sayu about this" I said ignoring L for the moment. "Yes it was I'll apologize to them later" I heard him say as I pulled out my essay for him "you don't have to read it now but when you're discharged" I said setting it on the side table.

"I get why you told him I'm a Kira suspect but that wouldn't cause this" I said after hearing L say that he told Soichiro I was under suspicion "why would that not be the case?" I heard L ask and I looked to Soichiro to see him shake his head 'no' so I pulled out my book and started reading. "Is Light going to get the chance to join the investigation now that you've talked to him?" I heard Soichiro ask and I looked up from my book to see L looking at me making me force down my blush.

"Yes however I would say he needs to study criminal law more before he joins, it's only fair" I heard L say before I heard Soichiro say that he agreed "father? You do remember the promise I made about stopping Kira myself correct?" I asked. "Yes I do remember however we both know Kira is evil" (2) I heard him say and I knew he was talking about me from the double meaning which made me look at his bed sheets.

"I do agree with you" I heard L say and even though I know he didn't catch the alternate meaning my heart literally stopped for two seconds before it started again "visiting hours are over and are you feeling better Light?" I heard nurse Aiyami say and we left after I told her I was fine. "Why does he have to remind me every f-ing day" I cursed under my breath getting scolded by Ryuk for it as well as questioned by L for my obscene and out of character language.

"See you later Mr. Ryuga have a safe trip" I said reading a book on my way home "Ryuk?" I asked when I felt his presence beside me again. "Yes Light?" he asked me as I kept walking "is it ironic that I've felt cursed even before Kira started?" I asked and Ryuk told me to remember my parents note, when I did I let the tears flow as they wished.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello I finished writing this on paper on March 28, 2016 at 11:05 P.M.**

 **1) Means peace multiple times, there's another meaning for Abe but this is the meaning I wanted for them.**

 **2) What he means by that, the other meaning, is that Light is worse than Kira/himself for not stopping him sooner; a lesson he taught Light when he was younger.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading even if it turns terrible. See you Monday.**


	11. The Black Queen Makes her Move

**A/N: Hello I hope you like this chapter even though it is very short. Also I love when I keep getting reviews about not liking Soichiro, I don't mind him in the anime but he always seems so guilty in it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. I definitely do not own Misa.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Black Queen Makes her Move

L's POV

I'm quite worried for Mrs. Misora because she has been missing for four months but I have no logical reason because of lack of evidence, I also don't have time to dwell on it because of the events taking place on Sakura Television. I listened to what was being said and heard the preposterous comments coming from the detectives in the room.

As I continued watching when they explained their actions after receiving the tapes made me think that Kira is the only one who could do this because of tape number one which they explained briefly on the broadcast. At Kira's demands and threats we changed the channel missing the exact time that he showed the signs of a heart attack.

I looked to the other screen and knew there was a second Kira because I could see Ukita's body in front of Sakura TV station "please think rationally Aizawa, if you were to go the probability your death is quite high" I said as Aizawa stood at the door. "If you were to go there right now then you would most probably die and you wouldn't be able to catch him dead" I said and that seemed to have settled the matter.

* * *

 **The instruments to write with can be anything, (e.g. cosmetics, blood, etc.) as long as it can write directly onto the note and remains as legible letters.**

 **Even the original owners of the DEATH NOTE, gods of death, do not know much about the note.**

* * *

I asked Aizawa for his phone and contacted Kitemura to inform him of the tragic events that could unravel if the broadcast was to go on for much longer. Before he asked what he should do, and I did inform him, before talking to Mr. Yagami hearing the uncomplicated news which he informed me of in the midst of the chaotic room.

After that I kept switching phones being sure to ask the correct questions and answering them correctly as well until I was sure that Mr. Yagami returns safely. 'This won't go to waste I promise you that' I vowed in my head as I pulled out a tape "Mr. Aizawa? The crime lab please" I said holding out the bag to him.

I explained the tapes to the detectives and it was odd since Light doesn't seem the type for this let alone be this Kira. I also explained the tape if we were to choose no, though there wasn't much to explain in the first place since it said almost the exact thing.

Light's POV

"Seems Soichiro has a fan" I said and noticing it was a girl from the sounds of the modulator, as I spoke my mind I picked up my book and laid down since I had already taken a shower for the night. "Why are you reading again Light?" I heard Ryuk say and I smiled at him "because I wish to do so, Ryuk" I said slyly causing him to roll his eyes at me before I continued reading.

* * *

 **A/N: Again I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I finished writing this on paper at 12:20 A.M. on March 29, 2016. See you all on Friday.**


	12. A Kira Imposter?

**A/N: Hello, I get homework over the weekend so I am very happy. I didn't post this earlier, like when I get home off the bus, because I had to redo an essay that's due on Monday and because I had to write these Author Notes, Disclaimers, and add the Horizontal Lines. I am sorry 'bout that by the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the characters, I really don't want to ever own Misa.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: A Kira Imposter?

Light's POV

I was reading a book early in the morning because of the nightmare I keep having about my parents when I got a call from Soichiro asking me if I want to join the investigation, however I could hear the bite in his words. "Alright" I said as I closed my phone and took a book and apple with me, Ryuk had tried to take the apple from me but I wouldn't let him.

As soon as I arrived I closed my book to shake L's hand "no problem, can't defy orders after all" I said flashing a smile as I threw the apple core into the garbage knowing that Ryuk ate it before it touched the garbage or its container. "What do you mean Light?" I heard L ask as I turned to everyone "I know I'm supposed to call Ryuga/L Ryuzaki but I don't know about the rest of you?" I asked narrowly dodging L's question.

'Matsui' Mr. Matsuda said and I smiled at the kind man, 'Aihara' Mr. Aizawa said and I gave him a small wave, 'Asahi' I heard Soichiro say before I asked a simple and obvious question "guessing I'll be Light Asahi?" I asked and L nodded. He told me what to do and I followed orders as Soichiro had taught me "of course" I said and I had to repress a shiver from Soichiro's eyes I know are watching me.

'Why does L insist I do this? It's probably another one of his tests which I believe is correct by 50%' I thought deciding to read getting L's attention "what is your opinion on the tapes Light since you look bored?" I heard him ask. "Actually I could solve this in my sleep because from Lind L. Taylor being killed I knew there was a second Kira" I said shocking everyone except Soichiro.

"Why do you think that?" I heard L ask and I sighed "I said you were playing the wrong game I know you heard me" I said and observed that L was contemplating something before he said that they also think it is the work of a second Kira. "Your games are mediocre and the wrong player/side is playing Ryuzaki, if this continues it's…" I said seeing the glare from Soichiro and sitting back down because of it.

"What is it Light? What were you going to say?" I heard L ask and I opened my book before I answered "nothing it's not important" I said and felt many pairs of eyes on me as a result. "Very well" I heard L say as he started explaining his trap which I listened closely to still reading my book, in my opinion it was a good plan.

"Light?" I heard L ask and I silently nodded telling him to continue and that I was listening before hearing that I was to act as the real Kira "Mr. Asahi?" I asked and saw Soichiro nod telling me to listen. "Rules are there to follow and so are orders" I said smiling at L and feeling Soichiro's gaze piercing me as if it was a spear.

"Think you can write a note from Kira and have it broadcasted?" I heard L say and I shrugged "I'm terrible at that so can Mr. Asahi help me with that?" I asked and L nodded. "Thank you very much" I told L happily though not overly happy, I heard Ryuk snicker from behind me as I walked up to L to retrieve the pen and paper and asked Soichiro what we should include in the paper.

"Is it alright? Mr. Asahi wrote most of it" I said only barely surprised by the 'kill L if you want' part. "I didn't read Soichiro's parts but if I did I would've erased that" I said gaining an odd look from L "sounds well put" I heard him say but I couldn't tell what he means.

"Seems your threat worked however I don't like this" I said aloud to Soichiro who threatened me with a boring romance novel, at the threat I pulled out my book and started reading as I listened to the broadcast made by the female Kira. 'Seems she'll help with Soichiro's plans but not if I'm his understudy' I thought almost hiding my smile.

"Light?" I heard L ask and I sighed showing him my _normal_ Shinigami eyes before he nodded and turned back around "Ryuzaki calm down" I told him kneeling down next to him. "You don't believe in that remember? So for this moment you don't believe till you have proof alright?" I asked and he nodded getting up.

* * *

 **You may also write the cause and/or details of the death prior to filling in the name of the individual. Be sure to insert name in front of the written cause of death. You have about 19 days (according to the human calendar) in order to fill in a name.**

 **Even if you do not actually possess the DEATH NOTE, the effect will be the same if you can recognize the person and his/her name to place in the blank.**

* * *

"However the letters from the prisoners did mention a Shinigami" I heard L say as he sat down in his chair and Soichiro came over and asked about Ryuk in my ear "they probably want what's theirs" I said to answer his question. "I would say both Kiras want L dead to fit the first Kira's plan" I said pulling out my book again "I agree with Light on both accounts" I heard L say but I ignored him for the time being.

I listened as L continued "I think the same but I also think that since Shinigami are meant to kill I think that they'll show each other their killing methods" I said still reading. L then started explaining his plan involving the first Kira imposter and I could tell this was going to go wrong from the start.

'Great! If only L was smarter in real life then maybe I wouldn't have to do whatever it takes for this girl' I thought annoyed as I read my book in my favorite café. 'Oh great it's her' I groaned as I heard an irritating voice not too far away from me, I sipped my coffee wondering what Soichiro would say to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on paper on March 28, 2016 at 2:20 P.M. I am wondering though if anyone has ever noticed that the only alias that isn't similar to the person's actual name is Mr. Yagami's alias. See you Monday for the next chapter I hope you'll read it.**


	13. A Painful Agreement

**A/N: Hello. I am so so sorry for not uploading earlier, I just remembered I had to today. Again so so sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: A Painful Agreement

Light's POV

I got a call from Soichiro when I was walking from L's temporary hotel so I answered it immediately hearing the bite in his words, as I listened I heard Ryuk snicker. 'What is she up to now?' I asked in my head not really wanting to know what she wanted to say to him.

"Why is she wanting to air them on TV?" I asked knowing I won't get an answer but asking regardless "read entry thirteen" L said and I did even though I read the whole thing already. 'I can visualize that happening however I don't have Soichiros' Death Note let alone know if she'll think I'm Kira' I thought going up to the 22nd entry.

"I would pay more attention to the 22nd entry, don't you think Mr. Asahi?" I asked to answer L's question as he took the paper and sat down in a chair eating some chocolates. "Why is it relevant Light?" I heard L ask as I grabbed out my other book 'The Count of Monte Cristo' by Alexandre Dumas.

"Pretty sure they'll need to write names down even with the slim possibility that they'll forget, plus it's a meeting place" I said never looking up as I explained my reasoning. "Yes I had concluded that as well" I heard him inform and I smiled behind my book "I head there occasionally to buy books so may I go there since I might anyway?" I asked as I turned the page.

L's POV

I called Matsuda after seeing Light take off to watch him but not because I suspect him of being Kira, it's because the second Kira mentioned the original Kira not possessing Shinigami eyes but Light does which is suspicious to me. "Keep it a secret alright Matsui?" I asked and heard him say he understood before hanging up.

Light's POV

"I'm home!" I said as I closed the door reading my book as I took my shoes off "sorry I'm late I was buying another book" I said as I closed the book I was presently reading. "Light you have to do more than read you know" I heard Sayu say as she walked out of the kitchen holding a bag of chips.

"Don't you have to watch Mr. Hideki Ryuga?" I asked holding up a disk with Mr. Ryugas' face on the cover "yee hee! Thank you Light" I heard her say as she went into the living. "Don't you want to eat Light?" I heard Mrs. Yagami ask as I walked up the stairs "no I have an apple salad from father in my room so I'm good" I answered as I walked into my room.

"We need to talk Ryuk" I said as I took off my jacket and Ryuk groaned out of annoyance "does anyone in the Shinigami realm know who I am?" I asked and he nodded. "Everyone does however they think you're with your parents" I heard him say as I pulled out my book and started to read.

"So what if Rem or the other Shinigami were to find out I'm alive?" I asked and he shrugged "no idea, however I'm sure Rem won't do anything since she has to protect Misa" I heard him say making me sigh in relief. "Why is Misa thinking so far ahead?" I asked looking at a site for the Itokawa Hon Miji café that's holding a blue note event on the 22nd.

Third Person POV

"Everyone this is Taro my friend who moved away a few years ago, Taro these are the friends I was talking about earlier" Light introduced and they all bowed in greeting to the others. 'I hate being watched' Light thought suppressing a shiver as they continued walking down the street not noticing a girl with red eyes, glasses, and short black hair.

'Why is Ryuk with Light? He was supposed to kill him, I can't let Misa find this out especially since she thinks he's Kira' Rem thought noticing the surprise and admiration that 'Kira' was able to hide his name _and_ date of death from her. "I know what he looks like that's good enough for me!" Misa said as she tapped the toe of her foot on the floor as she stood up.

* * *

 **The DEATH NOTE will not affect those under 780 days old.**

 **The DEATH NOTE will be rendered useless if the victims name is misspelled four times.**

* * *

Light's POV

'Great why did she have to look at me? It felt so creepy, she probably remembered my face and looked it up so she most likely knows everything about me to' I thought suppressing a shiver at the last part of my thought. 'Very well, you can't really hide from Shinigami eyes though I bet she's ecstatic she's following Kira's secret plan of me going to jail' I thought with a sad smile.

I read my book as I listened to L's plan of meeting Misa directly as opposed to indirectly 'this is so stupid, you'll be helping the real Kira out since she knows my name not Kira's, then again that is her real intention' I thought turning the page in my book. 'Please tell me she isn't here' I thought when I heard the doorbell ring "Light! Someone's at the door for you" I heard Sayu say and I groaned before I got off my bed and put my book away.

I shut my door before walking downstairs and seeing the girl I hoped it wasn't, I walked out the front door "hello, I'm…" I heard the poor girl say before I interrupted her. "Misa Amane and the second Kira I know" I said shocking the girl, I touched the note she held out to me even though it was hindrance since I can already see Rem.

I opened the front door and invited her in "mother this is a friend of mine, I forgot she was coming over to study today is that okay?" I asked and she nodded saying she was going to make some tea. "Please have a seat" I said gesturing to the chair as I sat on my bed reading my book trying to block out her voice.

"Why are you here Mrs. Amane?" I asked after rolling my eyes cause she said I didn't make the eye deal "I remembered your face and looked you up by that" she answered and I nodded since I was correct. "I already know L's name" I told her and she seemed shocked by that, I blinked my eyes twice and showed her my first eye which allows me to see far away.

"You do have the eyes? So why don't you use them?" she asked me and I turned them off "they aren't normal Shinigami eyes Misa, I'm just good with information" I said and she nodded. "Since they're not normal eyes can I be your eyes and girlfriend?" I heard her ask and I almost flinched at the word she used.

We kept arguing about how it was impossible and possible making me almost throw up at the emotionless tone she used when speaking of killing her friend with the Death Note, I hid that fact well enough behind my book though. "You're keeping your Death Note, I don't want the thing" I said and hesitantly agreed asking if I was suspicious of her.

"No" I said simply but she kept rambling on about her family as I continuously watched Rem who was constantly glaring at me and looking sympathetically at Misa who was sobbing on the ground. Despite the unease from what I'm about to do I still hugged the girl, stiff as a board doing so, but gradually I unstiffened in the embrace imagining that I'm embracing a guy instead.

"I'll _pretend_ to be your boyfriend but that's it alright?" I asked and heard her absurd promise before she wrapped her arms around my back which felt odd and unbearable. 'I'm going to need a shower after this' I thought as I felt a frown pull at my lips along with a grimace from the touch of a female.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so thankful for my Algebra 2A Flip book that's due tomorrow or else I would've forgot about uploading this. Finished writing on paper at 4:29 P.M. on March 29, 2016. Again I am so so sorry I hope you liked this chapter and will continue reading.**


	14. Shocking Problems

**A/N: I am being way too stupid I mixed up the chapters and put chapter fifteen as this chapter I am so so sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Shocking Problems

Light's POV

'Why does Soichiro make me do this? Then again he told me to get a girlfriend on the phone' I thought as I released her and sat on my bed reading a book again. I gave her a piece of Ryuk's Death Note and she was very pleasant with him "hello, pleasure is mine" I heard him say as I handed him an apple.

"Yes" I said when she asked me if I knew how to kill a Shinigami, I winced at the question as well prompting her to say 'oh' in a depressed tone. "Can you call me Tsuki Hon instead?" I asked and she nodded happily before talking about Rem and other Shinigami which I ignored since I know everything about them anyway.

I explained to her what Soichiro told me even though I know it won't go well with his plan before I made her promise to keep it a secret and she did, I was glad for the moment until she mentioned something that made a shiver go up and down my spine. When I explained why we can't go on a date I almost growled at her for believing false rumors "L is solitary and can't trust easily, it would be harder to trust a model he doesn't know" I said making her nod.

"This isn't a game alright? You'll be risking your life so you can't do that" I said putting my hands on her shoulders ignoring the pain until I noticed the thin lines of smoke before I cautiously pulled them away. 'This is why I can't date girls' I said in my head as I looked at the blisters on my hands and the red on her shoulders which is a blush.

As I let go she started asking if I've felt love at first sight "yes" I said but it was for L, a male, not a female like she means. Then she started rambling things that were preposterous "guess your popularity has increased" I heard Ryuk comment and snicker before I glare at him.

"You and I both know I can't kill her and I can't be killed Rem" I said before Mrs. Yagami knocked on the door "yes mother?" I said before she walked in. "yes of course, I lost track of time studying sorry" I answered before we both left the house, Misa saying goodbye to Mrs. Yagami and Sayu.

* * *

" **Suicide" is a valid cause of death. Basically all humans are thought to possess the possibility to commit suicide. It is, therefore, not something "unbelievable" to think of.**

 **Whether the cause of the individual's death is either a suicide or accident, if the death leads to the death of more than the intended, the person will simply die of a heart attack. This is to ensure that other lives are not influenced.**

* * *

"I need to take a shower" I said and quickly ran to the bathroom ignoring Mrs. Yagami asking if I've already taken a shower which of course the answer is yes. When I was done I realized I forgot to grab clothes because of this I walked into my room with only a towel around my waist.

When I got dressed I looked Misa up again seeing her updated modeling photos which annoyed me because of the comments which are entirely false 'she's so beautiful even gay men will fall for her' one had said making e *tch* at it. The next morning I asked Mrs. Yagami and Sayu to not say anything about me studying with Misa including her forcing me to be her boyfriend.

"Wow, I'm impressed you got a model to be your girlfriend" I heard Sayu say and I _almost_ growled at her "I don't really have a choice" I said earning confused expressions from them both. "Father said I needed to find a girlfriend and she suggested it last night" I explained getting a disapproving look from Mrs. Yagami and a pout from Sayu.

As I twirled my pen I heard Mrs. Takada say something making me smile at her "I love looking at you, your conversations always hook me, and I don't have to dumb anything down for you" I said gaining a few guys attention which I enjoy a lot. I almost shivered again when I felt a pair of eyes on me like the cursed day with Mr. Penber.

"Hello, sorry I'm late" I said putting my bag down hearing that a tape from Misa arrived not too long ago which means I'm too early. L says that from the tape he thinks they've met already and I think the same but only cause of the wording since I know they have yet to.

"Kira seems quite care…" I tried to say before I looked to Soichiro to see he was glaring at me so I stopped talking and pulled out my book again "What was that Light?" I heard L ask but I said it was nothing. L said he doesn't suspect me of being Kira which I was glad for before Mr. Yagami spoke.

"How do you mean?" I heard him say and I cringed at the force in his tone, L explained his reasoning and I cringed again at his thoughts of me wanting him killed. "T-That isn't true Ryuzaki" I said cursing myself for stuttering "Light are you alright?" I heard Matsuda ask as he handed me a napkin making my eyes go wide. "Yeah I'm fine this book is just emotional" I said hiding my face behind my book "I don't have a reason to want Ryuzaki dead, I don't have a reason to want anyone dead" I said glad that my voice was back to normal.

"That's a shame because I feel that you're the first friend I ever had" I heard L say feeling my heart stop for four seconds which worried me since I know I have heart problems despite being a Shinigami. "How can you have heart problems?" I heard Ryuk ask and I know Mr. Yagami heard because he came over and asked about it.

"I can't die from it, blame Ryuzaki" I said knowing everyone heard me say it causing me to close my mouth "what did Mr. Asahi ask Light?" I heard L ask and I continued reading as if I didn't hear him. "Light?" I heard L ask in a firmer tone making me jump "nothing, he just asked why I needed to go to the hospital earlier today" I lied as I turned the page.

"I do feel the same Ryuzaki and think we should hang out outside of work again" I said hiding the blush behind my book when Ryuk sniggered at me for said blush when L mentioned going to Izanagi (1) café again, which I was very pleased about. As I walked home reading my book, or at present holding it in front of me not reading a single word, Ryuk asked me if I was happy "of course I am!" I yelled forgetting I was being followed.

"I hate that I can't hear bells signaling that I'm going to die, I hate that no matter what I do I _can't_ die" I said aloud rubbing the tears in my eyes away as I rambled deciding to make an apple float despite that being part of the reason I'm rambling. Right when I was able to compose myself again I heard Misa come up from behind me and I turned around just in time to fall on my back almost hitting my head on the ground.

"You might as well come over" I said smiling sympathetically to the couple who witnessed everything "I'm doing this because it's convenient remember?" I said noticing a man behind a lamp pole. "Yes yes I know because your father wants you to date a model" I heard her say before we started walking towards my house picking up a confused 'what?' from the tailing investigator.

"Welcome" I heard Mrs. Yagami say as Misa walked in and Sayu say that she saw Misa in a lot of magazines "can you make some tea please?" I asked I asked as I walked up the stairs and shut my door. "Misa?" I asked in a stern tone making the tense atmosphere intensify "yes Light?" I heard her ask and I turned around punching the wall in front of me making a dent which I feel terrible for and scaring everyone in the room.

"Did you even _think_ of the _possibility_ that I was being followed?" I asked removing my hand from the wall "n-no I didn't, are you?" she asked stuttering and I grabbed my book forcing myself to calm down. "Yes I am" I said stabilizing my tone and heart beat in the process "why?" she asked me and I sighed turning the page.

"Don't know and I don't care, in fact I'm glad" I said knowing I was going into hysterics "Light calm down you'll get a heart attack that way" I heard Ryuk say and saw Rem look at me oddly. "Yes Rem I have heart problems is that so wrong?" I asked thinking of something to get my heart rate down "Light! Misa needs to go home now" I heard Mrs. Yagami say and I led Misa to the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again I am so so sorry about this chapter, I finished writing this on March 2, 2016 at 10:51 P.M.**

 **1) When I looked up Japanese gods this one came up as the god of creation and life and that's the one I wanted for this.**

 **In this episode it doesn't look like Light truly wants L dead, that's what I think anyway.**


	15. Burning Wounds

**A/N: Hello, as I had guessed the reason Light doesn't like being touched by girls, not excluding Misa, is in this chapter. It's a cruel reason in my opinion and also Misa and L see the reason as to why he doesn't like girls except they don't know it's because of Misa or being touched by a girl in general. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had to go to my mom's work and pick out fleece for a throw pillow she's going to make me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did it would be terrible.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Burning Wounds

Light's POV

When she left I took a shower and noticed that the burns on my arms and hands haven't disappeared yet which is the most annoying thing to me right now. Though when I remembered that she gave me her cell number my burns ached which is what I dislike about touching girls who feel too much for me.

When I entered my room I had on a short sleeved black shirt so Ryuk saw my burns and questioned me about them as I read. "That's what happens when a girl touches me whenever she would blush, it doesn't happen with Mrs. Takada because she doesn't blush as easily around me" I answered receiving a nod from him before I put on a jacket so if anyone comes in they won't see them.

L's POV

"If I die in the next few days your son is Kira" I said seeing him smirk in the reflection of the bag I held up. 'What does he think whenever I suggest that? I saw Light crying and oddly enough heard Light's heart stop for an alarming amount of time before it started again' I thought before I answered Mr. Yagamis' and Matsudas' questions with vague answers.

Light's POV

"Hey are you alright?" I heard Mrs. Takada ask as I felt my heart stop for two seconds seeing L on the bench a few yards in front of us "yeah I'm fine, I'll see you later" I said as I heard L call my name. "Hey it's good to see you but… I thought you were anthrophobic?" I asked knowing it isn't entirely true.

"Oh I am however I know I have to get over it to hang out with you, right?" he answered and I smiled apologetically at him "I came to inform you that if I die in the next few days that you're Kira" I heard him say and I looked down balling my fists. "When you do die though" I said getting his attention "I hope it's a painless death" I said knowing he can see the tears welling in my eyes.

"It's very boring when you're not around" I said wiping away my tears as I continued "conversation like ours is very rare" I said hearing Mrs. Takada's name which made me frown. "Her conversations are truthfully terrible" I said pulling out my book hearing Ryuk laugh at me from my five 'o' clock.

"Want to head to Izanagi?" I heard him say causing me to smile as I agreed with him before he mentioned that he was craving shortcake "that's good because they also have strawberry shortcake" I said as I read. "Light! Did you have a heart attack yesterday?" I heard Misa say and I froze in place hearing it.

"Your friend looks unique" I heard her say as L asked what she meant by that. "Oh, I almost had two heart attacks yesterday, why are you here anyway Misa?" I asked vaguely dodging his question.

"I came here to see my boyfriend is that a bad thing?" she asked me and I held my arm where my burn is "yes it is" I told her and she pouted saying I was mean and I know I was but I don't really care at the moment. "Light lift up your sleeves" I heard Misa say narrowly missing Ryuk ask about my burns "no Misa and don't you have a shoot to return to?" I asked pulling my arm away from her which was a terrible idea.

I heard the tearing of cloth and I tried to grab my sleeves but it was too late since everyone saw the hand shaped burn marks on my arms "Misa" I said getting my sleeve from her and assessing the damage done to it. "You are very lucky Light" I heard L say before I decided to go to the café by myself "I'm leaving, _no one_ follow me" I said already leaving before Misa grabbed my arm and I saw thins lines of smoke again before taking my limb away from her.

"I'll stay if you stop doing that Misa" I said and she agreed letting her arm fall limp at her side "I've been your fan since the August eighteenth issue" I heard L say and I muttered comment about gay men falling for her because of that issue. That was when everyone started noticing Misa and I fell over because of it, when I was able to get back up again I backed away starting to read while hiding my burned arm from the crowd.

"Actually that wasn't me" I heard L say as he stood by me making me hide behind my book "sorry Yoshi" I heard Misa say before she was pulled away by her manager. "Shall we go now?" I heard L ask and I nodded gratefully looking at my torn sleeve "yea come on" I said leading the way.

 **Even after the individual's name, the time of death, and death condition on the DEATH NOTE were filled out, the time and condition of death can be altered as many times as you want, as long as it is changed within 6 minutes and 4O seconds from the time it was filled in. but, of course, this is only possible before the victim dies.**

 **Whenever you want to change anything written on the DEATH NOTE within 6 minutes and 4O seconds after you wrote, you must first rule out the characters you want to erase with two straight lines.**

"L?" I asked as I walked to the café with him "can I have Misa's phone? You took it when the crowd accumulated" I said and he agreed saying nothing gets passed me when he dropped it in my outstretched hand. His phone rang then and he told me he has taken Misa into custody making me close my book "why did you bring Mrs. Amane into custody and not me?" I asked making him shrug.

He told me how he brought her into custody and I started shaking since Rem can't kill me but she can kill L if Misa is harmed in any way "then go interrogate her… just don't harm her" I said as I walked the opposite direction towards my residence ignoring L's calls for me to stop. 'If L gets hurt because of Soichiro's plans then… then I don't know what I'll do' I thought bringing my head to my desk and falling asleep there.

"Light Yagami? Why are you in a hospital bed?" I heard Rem ask before she told me about Misa "that's fine, I'm glad really, however the marks she left me still remain" I said and Rem nodded before leaving. "Mr. Yagami you are free to leave now" I heard a man with black hair and evergreen eyes say making me nod and leave but not before thanking Dr. Atkins.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I finished writing this on paper on March 20, 2016 at 12:29 A.M. See you Monday I'll most likely update in English 11 since I finished my 8 Stages of Genocide: the Derg Genocide today and it's a work day to finish it on Monday.**


	16. Sane or Insane?

**A/N: Hello, this is probably terrible but I still hope you like it. I am so so sorry seems I forgot to update yesterday.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Sane or Insane?

Light's POV

When I arrived home Soichiro told me to go into incarceration, most likely for his own amusement, when I had asked him if he could apologize to L for me for being gone so long and that I was in the hospital he told me he would but I knew it was a lie. Because of this I went to Izanagi and bought the shortcake he wanted so many days ago since we weren't able to go last time, even if his craving might be different now I want to apologize somehow.

I called L and told him I would like to speak with him as well as give him something which he agreed to telling me the number he would like to meet in "hey I wanted to apologize about yesterday when Misa came by" I said when I opened the door with Mr. Matsuda. I handed L the gift but he seemed perplexed "what's wrong? Do you not want it?" I asked frowning because of it.

"I do want it but what I want to know is why you said yesterday when we met three days ago?" he told me and my eyes widened a fraction before I spoke again "I asked Mr. Asahi to tell you why I was gone for so many days, guess I forgot about that" I told him and they all looked at Soichiro. "Why were you gone for two days now that you mention it?" I heard L ask and I smiled apologetically at him "I was in the hospital" I said noticing the subtle widening of L's eyes when I said that.

"I also asked Mr. Asahi to tell you why I am here since it _was_ his idea and because I want to try it out" I said causing everyone to look at Soichiro again. "What is it that you want to experience and he wants you to do?" I heard Matsuda ask and I smiled as I answered 'incarceration' which made the room go deathly silent.

I didn't mind the silence though since it's always like this after I speak one word that 'isn't like myself' in a sense that isn't true which I don't like when people phrase it like that. "Why would Mr. Asahi, your father, suggest incarceration for his own son?" I heard Matsuda ask and I shrugged "most likely because L is never wrong though I can no longer read him like an open book anymore so I have no idea why he'd…" I tried to say but I stopped when I noticed Soichiro's death glare.

"Very well, but before I do can you tell me why you ended up in a hospital?" I heard L say and I smiled "I had a heart attack in my sleep" I said simply causing L to pause in taking a sip of tea.

* * *

 **The time and condition of death can be changed, but once the victim's name has been written, the individual's death can never be avoided.**

 **If you use the DEATH NOTE or have it stolen, you will lose its ownership unless you retrieve it within 490 days.**

* * *

"How are you not dead?!" I heard Matsuda exclaim which made me frown "can I just go into incarceration? _Then_ I can answer your questions?" I asked and saw L nod before I was hand cuffed and blind folded. I was then placed on a bed in a cell which I didn't want, a bed was too luxurious for someone who helped Kira.

"Guess I can answer your questions now, I have never once heard any bells Matsuda which is why I didn't die" I said sadly wanting to sit on the floor but I know they'll be suspicious of me and _not_ for being Kira if I do that. "What do you mean by bells Light?" I heard L say over the small and almost non-visible speaker on the camera.

"It's mentioned in various Shinigami folklore books that someone will hear bells before they die, for _years_ I have wished to hear those bells for myself but that's as attainable as a natural blue rose" I said most likely surprising them. "It seems your father has asked to be confined as well, what are your thoughts on this Light?" I heard L ask and I'm not entirely surprised since I can no longer read Soichiro's thoughts like I would a book anymore.

"I think that if it was of your own free will I would say you're not check mated anymore" I said hoping L gets it this time "very well however I won't confine him for that reason" I heard him say. "Has Kira killed any criminals yet?" I asked knowing that there wouldn't be from what L has told me, I had also heard someone being moved to the detention cell behind me.

I kept my eyes closed for a second before I opened them again seeing a faded red pentagram in the middle of my vision, I turned my head to see Soichiro's back behind me which made me frown but I didn't entirely mind. On my fifth day of confinement and I know because of my Zero eye or god's eye, which ever you want to call it, Ryuk had started showing withdrawal symptoms.

"L?" I asked unsure if he'll answer or not "yes Light?" I heard L say pleasantly surprising me. "Did you like the cake I got you from Izanagi's or did you not eat it thinking it was poisoned?" I asked almost laughing at my sarcastic joke.

"I did but I would like to know why a café would poison their own food?" I heard L ask as I leaned my head back on the wall behind me "it would be terrible if they did, but actually I was wondering if you would want the Farm-Apple Cranberry pie from my house? I was going to give it to you eight days ago but you were busy" I said hoping Ryuk got it and he did. "Are you sure I can leave you here to eat apples in your room by yourself?" Ryuk asked and I nodded subtly earning a 'thank you' from him before he phased through the wall.

L's POV

'What is Light trying to do? I mean this only fortifies my reason to think he's Kira, everything he says however also breaks my resolve in thinking he's Kira' I thought as I bit the skin of my thumb. "Why? You bought it with your own money after all" I asked wondering why he'd give me his pie which sounds really good after eating that six serving shortcake he'd given me.

"It was to apologize for when I lied saying it was nothing on the day you called me your friend" he told me and I was confused and concerned so I voiced that concern. "Don't get me wrong since I wasn't lying about you being my only friend as well, it was when I said it was nothing when my heart stopped for four seconds" he said surprising me since I thought I misheard that occurrence.

"I've had heart problems since I joined, no was _born_ into the Yagami family" he informed me making me remember the note Raye left before he died:

Light Yagami calls Soichiro Yagami 'father' instead of 'dad' like many teenagers and kids who are related should, this makes me think Light Yagami is either being abused by Soichiro Yagami or Light Yagami is adopted.

I had never considered the thought since they looked so much alike, however he could just be tricking me even with their tense relationship with the essays and glares that make Light read instead of finishing sentences. "Mr. Yagami is taking this worse than you and Misa, Light" I informed hearing him laugh dryly "well that's predictable, this is heaven compared to my last residence" I heard him say surprising me and the other occupants of the room.

"How can incarceration be better?" I heard Matsuda ask after I told him he could ask Light a question "what did you see in the duration that I was put under surveillance? Because I'm pretty sure you saw a boy who was ecstatic about not receiving books every month to read for thirteen years" he told us shocking everyone except for myself.

"Out of 156 now 157 books, 151 of the essays I've written were good enough" I heard Light inform and I was surprised since he's good at writing, Matsuda then asked the same question I had been surprised about. I saw Light move to the floor before he answered in a riddle:

Crime, History,

Fiction, Non,

A little kid

No more than five

Read no less than hundred.

Is what Light answered, I was the only one to get what that meant though, the rest had thought they were wrong in thinking that Light was sane. "Light why are your eyes different?" I asked noticing they looked dead making him smile, Matsuda asked if Light was sane to think incarceration was fun and I agreed.

"I'm getting rid of my stupid persona which only you have seen a few times L" I heard him say and I saw his eyes grow even more dead before increasing in life before they flashed showing the four red eyes I've seen before. When they stopped flashing I saw wide, scared and innocent honey eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello I finished writing this on my computer at 7:36 P.M. on May 1, 2016 since I'm not really sure when I finished it on paper. I am going to add the rest of this in the next chapter because this chapter has over 1,579 words. I hope you'll continue reading and will stay with me for the next two chapters. See you Friday.**


	17. Bullets of Truth

**A/N: Hello I hope you like this chapter, by the way 1) similar to those powers in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Bullets of Truth

Light's POV

My eyes closed and for a moment I forgot where I was "where am I? Oh wait I'm in confinement" I said looking around "I wish I could've been able to bring a book or two, then again they'll think I'm Kira if I asked that" I said aloud again forgetting that I'm being watched still. My eyes stopped on a roll of paper in the hallway which I don't get the reason for at all, I used my Shinigami form (1) and was just able to reach it before I grabbed it and pulled it in the cell with me.

I twirled and spinned it around smiling at my Shinigami hands, my right had a black biker glove and the other had nothing but the long sleeve of my white shirt. "Why's that paper roll floating?!" I heard a voice say that I recognized as Mr. Matsuda "you were there when I made an apple float right L?" I asked even though I know it was actually Mr. Whammy who was.

L's POV: Few Minutes Ago

After his eyes changed repeatedly he closed them before opening them again and looking around "where am I? Oh wait I'm in confinement" I heard Light say in a confused but 'blissful' tone at the end. "I wish I could've been able to bring a book or two, then again they'll think I'm Kira if I asked that" I heard him continue as if he forgot we're here.

"What is wrong with Light? It's as if he forgot he's being watched" I heard Mr. Aizawa ask and I nodded slightly wondering what was wrong, I continued watching in silence before a whirl of white flashed across the screen. I looked closer and saw that it was a roll of toilet paper that was spinning in circles in the air in front of Light and the camera.

I saw Light smile a happy, and I think nostalgic, smile towards the roll of paper making me remember the video Watari had showed me the day I had cameras put in the Yagami household. I asked Watari to follow Light that day and when he came back he showed me a video of a floating apple that disappeared moments after.

"Why's that paper roll floating?!" Mr. Matsuda explained a little late into the intercom making Light jump from the sudden noise which is curious to me. "You were there when I made an apple float right L?" I heard Light ask shocking me since I was just thinking of that day not so long ago.

"I had Watari follow you yes" I said and he nodded leaning his head against the bed and sighing "can't we just decide Light is Kira?" I heard Mr. Aizawa say after I said what I did which confused me. "No we can't, we have to have evidence first" I said making him release an exasperated sigh which I can understand.

Time Skip: Fifteenth Day of Confinement

I heard Matsuda burst through the door asking about the criminals that were killed yesterday allowing Aizawa to answer him with 'Kira's back' which is still confusing me because of what Light said when I told him Mr. Yagami would be confined. 'Does it mean that his father is Kira? Or something else?' I wondered before I heard Mr. Matsuda tell Mr. Yagami that Kira has killed again, it surprised him however which was the opposite of what it should be.

Mr. Yagami's brow was furrowed as if he was angry about something and it didn't seem just about the murders but the fact that Kira has killed again before his face brightened the smallest bit saying that it won't be enough to clear Light's name and he's right. Mr. Matsuda and Mr. Aizawa looked at me for my opinion but I wasn't sure how to answer it now that I think about it "he's neutral" I said knowing I can't answer till I know for sure.

What Mr. Yagami said about 'being completely guilty' surprised me since he didn't sound happy, it sounded strained like he was lying. I grabbed Mr. Matsuda's wrist and let go when he stopped making a move to call Light "we can't tell Light, not yet anyway" I said before I pressed the intercom button and spoke.

"Yes L?" I heard him ask when I got his attention, when I informed him of the nonexistent killings he lifted his head from his knees "you're in check mate if I do and it wouldn't surprise me if there were killings or not" I heard him say making me think on that. "Why wouldn't it surprise you Light?" I asked before hearing a dry chuckle from him which doesn't fit him "wouldn't Kira be smart enough to plan ahead in case he got captured?" he asked and I nodded to myself.

I turned again to Mrs. Amane's intercom and asked if she knew Kira's identity, all she said was that Kira's her 'hero' for killing the one who murdered her family, I turned back to Light's intercom pressing the button saying 'yes' resulting in Matsuda speaking up. "Why are you doing this Light? Do you want to be stuck there forever?" he asked making Light smile "I want to stay here longer yes, so if I were to admit I'm Kira like you want me to who could say if I'm lying or not?" he asked in return confusing me.

* * *

 **If you have traded the eye power of a god of death, you will lose the eye power as well as the memory of the DEATH NOTE, once you lose its ownership. At the same time, the remaining half of your life will not be restored.**

 **You may lend the DEATH NOTE to another person while maintaining its ownership subletting it to yet another person is possible, too.**

* * *

I was the only one in the living room on the fiftieth day of confinement and Mr. Yagami was still the only one to be affected by the three's predicament. Mr. Yagami's reason is admirable however I don't like how he keeps saying it, it sounds strained every single time and he hesitates a fraction of a second before saying 'son' as if the word itself is hard to say.

I heard Mr. Aizawa and Mr. Matsuda walk in during one of Mr. Yagami's strained statements and they both agreed on him being stubborn, I wanted to talk to Light however so I did "I'm fine just tired is all" I heard him say. I noticed he isn't sleeping very often, only an hour a day, which is another reason why I wanted to talk to him "why don't you go to sleep?" I asked when I saw him sit up.

"I'd rather not worry anyone with my Sleep Apnea L" he informed me which made sense since I've noticed the smallest of bags under his eyes when I hang out with him that no one else seems to notice. "He has a right to know that criminals are being killed Ryuzaki" I heard Mr. Aizawa say before I turned to Mrs. Amane's intercom having a little chat before Aizawa yelled at me again.

"I do understand your reasoning Mr. Aizawa especially since it's the same as Light's" I said before holding the button down for Mr. Yagami's cell explaining that I needed him at headquarters for a small passage of time, he agreed to it without hesitation which was suspicious to me because he was so adamant to stay. I explained my plan to him when he arrived, he gained the look someone would obtain when they formulated the perfect plan and wanted to say a phrase of success and it wasn't something I wanted to think about right now.

Light's POV: Three Days Later

I was standing inside a tunnel with Mr. Aizawa and I didn't like what this could mean, it could either mean that I'm being executed or that I'm being released and I'm not a fan of either option. Being let go most possibly means I have to go back to the place where I have to read books not of my own free will, most likely for eternity now, and being executed means another reminder that I can't see my parents plus I'll be knocked unconscious instead of anything else.

I heard a car approaching so I looked up just to be blinded by the headlights, after groaning from the pain of the forming head ache the lights caused me I heard a car door opening. When I saw past the headlights I wanted to back away, run away really, from Mr. Yagami and Misa who walked out of the car but I knew Mr. Aizawa wouldn't allow that.

"What's this about?" I asked ignoring Misa for the time being and being ignored, except for the daggers being sent my way from Mr. Yagami as he passed by us telling us to get in. "Where are you taking us father?" I asked and saw Misa nod before I was told we were being taken to the execution grounds and I'm still not sure which is better.

I stayed silent as Mrs. Amane yelled her surprise and objection a little too loud for whatever time of day it is, if it even is day. "L had come to the decision that you're Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira" he told us as I leaned my head back "check mate L, you lost" I said getting a glare in return.

He explained why and how our 'execution' was decided when I closed my eyes not really listening to what was being said favoring thinking of a way to get Misa out of the execution. "First time for everything huh father?" I asked not getting a reaction which is fine by me, when Soichiro said that L will end his life if he's wrong after the execution I spoke up "he… he can't do that! It's not right!" I had said.

"L isn't like that! I can get the guilt of killing someone who isn't in the wrong… directly anyway" I said feeling my heart rate quicken and hearing my breathing become labored. I was interrupted by Soichiro saying that our destination was close by giving me the luxury of slowing down my pulse and breathing till they were normal.

He pulled over under a bridge scaring a few crows and hitting many bumps on the way, I felt bad for Misa's naïve thinking so I had to stop it. "You maybe but he'll execute me" I said before Soichiro said he'll kill the both of us making us panic for different reasons.

"She has nothing to do with this so let her go!" I said fearful of what could happen to Mrs. Yagami, Sayu, L, or the others if Misa was harmed or even killed. "You know she's involved Light!" he yelled spatting my name making me flinch "she's involved yes, but you can just write my name to get rid of me" I said hearing Misa gasp.

"I don't know your real name or face demon" he yelled making me sigh "I'm not a demon and figuring out my name isn't hard" I said making him even angrier if possible. "If Sachiko wasn't so kind you wouldn't be in this family, all you mean is death" Soichiro said making me flinch again.

"Your parents would still be alive, I wouldn't have a means to kill how I do, _and_ you wouldn't be a part of my family's lives!" he yelled and I could tell he didn't get much sleep from forgetting that there was a camera recording. "My parents _would_ be alive if I wasn't born, you'd still have to harm criminals since it's your job (2), plus I don't like being in your life either" I said before I continued.

"I try my best to please everyone to the point where stress is too much, being a Kira suspect dropping hints on the actual Kira is too much but I do it anyway to please you and L" I had finished realizing there was a .357 Magnum Revolver pointed at me. "Yes… watching you slit your throat, down pills in case of overdose, and drowning yourself are ways to die _if_ you're human" he told me and I flinched at the amount of information he just told so many people.

"You have yet to try shooting yourself with silver or wooden bullets" Soichiro said calking the revolver "no! Don't shoot Kira" Misa yelled trying to grab the gun before the first shot went off (3). "How many hints do we have to give before you figure it out? I'm Kira" I heard Soichiro say as the wood bullet was shot between my eyes causing everything to go back.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again I hope you like this chapter, I finished writing this at 8:36 P.M. on May 8, 2016.**

 **1) Similar to the powers in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.**

 **2) What I mean by this is that handcuffs can hurt if they're put on too tight, you have to tackle and/or shoot the criminal which can also hurt.**

 **3) This was the silver bullet, it grazed his left lung and his spine. I am not good at anatomy, my friend is, I good at other sciences: Life, Animal, Biology, Rock, Earth and Space, etc. just not the Anatomy.**

 **I probably should've wrote this after I wrote the previous chapters because I forgot what happened in them. See you on Monday.**


	18. A Deeper Meaning

**A/N: Hello I am actually writing this on my computer since this doesn't follow the anime anymore so this is probably terrible, on another note:**

 **This has nothing to do with the story: Last Friday my mom told me I can't use my computer anymore because I remembered a lot of things about Aokihabara, or 'Suicide Forest' or 'Sea of Trees' when I was in my World History class because I finished a Power Point on the bombing of the U.S.S Cole the day I got the assignment four days prior on Monday.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: A Deeper Meaning

L's POV

I've wanted to hear these words for a long time but now I can't even believe they're being said, Light not being Kira or human and Mr. Yagami being Kira and hating Light. "Stop whatever is happening and retrieve them immediately!" I ordered and everyone did without any hesitation, I continued watching the screen seeing Mr. Yagami had a gun pointed at Light.

A shot rang out but it had done nothing until another one was heard, this shot resulted in Light bleeding and going unconscious, I didn't see where the bullet entered but I didn't like that Light was shot in the first place. I only know that Mrs. Amane and Mr. Yagami will be punished for the crimes they have admitted to, Light, Mrs. Yagami, and Sayu I do not know what is in store for them after this.

I heard the police sirens over the video feed and witnessed Mr. Yagami and Mrs. Amane being arrested with the handcuffs by Mr. Matsuda Light was the only one not being handcuffed. I breathed a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding Mr. Aizawa said Light was unconscious but still breathing.

I heard more sirens a few minutes later and saw that Light was being put on a stretcher and Watari had entered the ambulance getting a call from him not long after. "What's happened Watari?" I asked in my normal monotone despite my worry about Light's condition.

"The paramedics want the adult who's closest to Light at the hospital, in other words they want you at the hospital" I heard him say, I told him he had to pick me up if that were to happen.

Time Skip: The Hospital

When I got to the hospital I was ushered to Light's room, I walked up to him and heard the steady beat of his heart monitor. "You're L right?" I heard someone say in a voice I don't recognize so I went on the defensive, I turned around and saw Dr. Atkins who is Light's doctor.

"How do you know that name?" I asked making the doctor smile "Light Yagami has spoken your name three times since he was in the ambulance, so it was only a hunch that you were him" he informed me, I was shocked by the information but I kept my face blank. "Why do you have need of me Dr. Atkins?" I asked making his face turn serious "I was hoping you could tell me how this happened? I know the bullets didn't work because he isn't human so I don't need to know that (1)" I heard him answer, he could tell I was surprised by it.

"How did you come to know Light isn't human?" I asked making the doctor sigh "Light appeared in front of the hospital one day eighteen years ago, he was in a black clothed basket that held a note" he told me making me curious about the note. He hands me a sheet of paper that I know isn't the original "Light is in possession of the original, I had copied it when I found him so I know who he is by what the note contains" he told me and I started reading it.

Dear Raito Gami,

We're truly sorry for sending you away, we wish we could've lived with you for a longer period of time but this was the only option. You'll figure out why when you're older. Do not regret being born because we have never once felt that way, you were the best thing to have ever happened to us so sending you away was a very hard decision for us. We have one hope for you after you're found, he hope you are able to find a loving family who will accept you for everything you are.

Hope you die a painless death,

Mock and Hammer Gami

P.S. We had wanted to send you to 'Whammy's House' because someone we know works there, but we were unable to, we are very sorry for that.

There was a picture that was copied on to the page right below the note, it showed two black winged males holding a child bundled in black cloth which I'm 95% sure is Light. "Light was a suspect in a case we were working on I was sure he was guilty of the crime and thought he would confess at gunpoint, I didn't think that Mr. Yagami was guilty and hated him" I said making the doctor nod in understanding.

"Do you know what 'Hope you die a painless death' means?" I asked Dr. Atkins since I remember Light telling me the same thing once before "When Light was adopted I had asked them that if he remembered anything about the letter than he should tell me" he answered confusing me since that's not what I asked. "Did he remember something?" I asked making him smile "he came in when he was five one day with teary eyes and a wide smile saying he remembered everything" he said before he continued.

"He said 'I hope you die a painless death' is how his kind say I love you, both of his parents are males, and he's into men" he informed surprising me "do you know the book _The Dawn of Darkness_ by A.L. Boyd?" I asked making him smile. "Light owns about twenty-one gay romance books, his favorites are: 'Fawn' by Nash Summers, 'Back From the Edge' by K.C. Wells, 'Game On' by Olley White, 'His True Nature' by Silvia Violet, 'The Dawn of Darkness' by A.L. Boyd" Dr. Atkins said before he continued the list.

"'What he Wants' by Eden Cole, 'Somebody Nice!' by Raine O'Tierney and 'Tonight' by Karen Stivali" he finished surprising me with how many Gay Romance novels he likes. *Groan*I heard before there was a rustling of sheets so I quickly looked down to see that Light was shaking his head as he tried to sit up.

"Light you shouldn't be doing that" I heard the doctor say before lightly pushing Light back onto the bed so not to hurt him, any more than he already was from the quiet labored breaths and paler skin. "Does anything hurt Light?" I heard the doctor ask making Light nod before he winced from the movement "from the wincing I'd be guessing your head is one, anything else?" he asked.

He answered 'no' before the doctor ran a flashlight over Light's eyes "you don't seemed to have received a concussion so that's good" Dr. Atkins said wearing a relieved smile at the information he had found. "I can leave soon then right?" Light asked with a hopeful tone but I could tell that it wouldn't stay long "you know it doesn't work like that Light, do you remember your real name?" the doctor asked making Light deflate at the answer.

"Raito Gami, mother figured father Mock Gami, Father Hammer Gami" Light said but I don't know why he said his father's names "good Light, you were saying L's name while you were unconscious, do you want to talk to him?" I heard the Mr. Atkins say and Light nodded. "I'll leave you two alone then" he said before he left, I followed him with my eyes before I turned around to see Light was looking at the paper I still held onto.

"You know who I am huh?" he asked me so I took a seat pulling my knees to my chest and my thumb to my mouth "it doesn't change anything Light if that's what's bothering you" I said watching Light's eyes dim a little. "Do you know who is who?" he asked confusing me until he opened a compartment on his watch pulling something out and showing it to me.

It was the oval picture that's below the copied note, I realized then what he was talking about "no do you know who's who?" I asked wondering if he did. "Mock is the one on the right with brown hair and red eyes, Hammer is the one on the left with silver hair and honey eyes" he told me as he looked at the picture with a caring smile.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked watching as Light put the picture away with a sad smile before taking a breath "will I be arrested for aiding in the Kira murders? And will you excuse Misa Amane from being the second Kira?" he asked surprising me since I've never heard something like that before. "Why would you need to be arrested Light?" I asked watching as he covered his eyes with his right arm when he laid down.

"The day before the bus jacking Soichiro had given me instructions, I had followed them exactly without being threatened" he told me his voice cracking "I had withheld information that was crucial to the case" he continued and I didn't like what he was saying because he was giving me hints the whole time. "I never even tried to stop Soichiro from killing when I found out he was Kira" he told me as I saw a tear fall from his eyes.

"Light please stop saying you have to be arrested, I didn't listen to your hints so it's my fault" I said and it wasn't as hard to admit I was wrong as it used to be, not that I've been wrong a lot. "Misa has lost her memories which is why she shouldn't be harmed or arrested" Light told me, he either agrees with me or he's avoiding answering it.

"Very well but what about Mr. Yagami?" I asked nodding since I can make that happen, or at least the 'won't be arrested' part since she still has to do time and she hacked into FBI, CIA, and Task Force files to find Light. "I don't see a reason why he shouldn't for the crimes he's committed as Kira, he wasn't being influenced by Ryuk like other Death Note users" he told me confusing me.

"Ryuk is my guardian, he's the one that made the apple disappear by eating it" he told me and I nodded since he doesn't seem like a bad Shinigami for protecting Light in some ways. "What will happen to me? Since I won't be arrested etc." he asked looking at me "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to Whammy's because of your intellect and because there's someone you know there" I said shocking him.

"Okay but why?" he asked me and I smiled "because I hope you die a painless death" I answered giving him a soft smile, I noticed a light blush on his face from what I said. "I love you too L and I'd love you go to Whammy's with you" he told me giving me a wide smile, I didn't know what would happen when we get to the orphanage but I knew it was going to be fine regardless of what happens.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello I hope you like this story, I finished writing this on my computer on May 20, 2016 at 6:56 P.M. I know L is probably OC in this but I don't know how he'd respond to the information he just found out.**

 **1) He doesn't mean that he doesn't like Light because of it but to inform L as to why he doesn't need to know.**

 **I hope you like this story, it is now complete. I was going to ask a question but I already found a replacement story for the days that I posted these chapters on, it is called 'Cerberus' an Ultimate Spiderman and Iron Man: Armored Adventures fic my first crossover. There is a sequel to this but I only have a scene not a starting chapter for it so sorry about that, I also don't have a title for it if you've never been to my profile it's mentioned on there like all my other stories.**


End file.
